


Pathfinder's Playlist

by writersreprise



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Custom Female Ryder, Custom Male Ryder, F/F, team alec ryder wasn't the best dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersreprise/pseuds/writersreprise
Summary: Everyone on the Tempest had been asked about why they joined the Initiative, why they came to Andromeda, what their story was. Well, everyone except the Pathfinder herself. After a post is made on the discussion board by a member of her squad, following a long string of comments, Ryder took it upon herself to open up and let her team in. But she was going to do it through music.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big, big, BIG thank you to the lovely @solstheimart for creating all the lovely art pieces that they did for my little fic :'-)

 

 

The question came late one night, not long after the squad had dispersed from watching Liam’s movies. Freya had been the first one to knock out, sprawled out about her bed after the rest of the crew had dispersed to their respected places about the Tempest.

 

_To: Tempest Squad < missing.Ryder > _

_From: Gil Brodie_

 

 _I don’t know about you guys, but I loved tonight’s movie night! Movies were horrible, but it was nice to get together like that before our next mission. Good job, Liam!_  

[Gil]

[Comments]

> I think this is the first thing I can agree with you on, Gil, tonight was great! [Kallo]

>> My movies were _great,_ Gil. You just don’t know good cinema when you see it. Literally. [Liam]

>>> No, they were bad. [Gil] 

>>>> Agreed. [Lexi]

>>>>> Yup. [Drack] 

>>>>>> You too, old man? [Liam]

>>>>>>> Acting was terrible, and so were the graphics. [Vetra]

>>>>>>>> Well, at least it brought us all together! :-) [Suvi]

>>>>>>>> Wait. Why isn’t Ryder in this, Gil? Did you make a type? [Peebee]

>>>>>>>> *typo [Peebee]

>>>>>>>>> Ha! Ha! [Suvi]

>>>>>>>>>> Yeah, what's up with that, Gil? Should I add her? [Cora]

>>>>>>>>>>> NO! [Gil]

>>>>>>>>>>> Listen, there’s a reason why I didn’t add her! [Gil]

>>>>>>>>>>> I’m sure she’s asked all of us by this point, but you all remember being asked about why you came to Andromeda? Why we joined the Initiative? [Gil]

>>>>>>>>>>>> Yeah? [Peebee]

>>>>>>>>>>>>> I do. [Cora]

>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Yeah. It was one of the first handful of questions she asked me when I joined the squad. [Jaal] 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Why do you ask? [Lexi]

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Well, has anyone asked her those question? [Gil] 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> ...no [Vetra]

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> I have not. [Jaal]

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Neither have I. [Cora]

> I had to start a new thread it was getting long. [Gil]

> But that’s the point. Nobody-including myself- bothered to ask her. [Gil]

>> So what are you proposing? [Jaal]

>>> That we ask her! Get to know our Pathfinder, in the way that the got to know us. [Gil]

>>>> But we already know her, and the answer to those questions? [Drack] 

>>>>> Yes, but still. I’ll admit again, that Gil has a good idea. [Kallo]

>>>>>> I’m with Gil on this one too, guys. We should ask her. [Suvi]

>>>>>>> Agreed. [Cora] 

>>>>>>>> Alright then. How do you suppose we ask? [Drack]

>>>>>>>>> Doesn’t matter. As long as we ask right? [Peebee]

>>>>>>>>>> Right. [Gil]

>>>>>>>>>>> So it’s decided. We all ask Ryder why she joined the initiative. [Jaal]

>>>>>>>>>>>> Great. [Gil]

>>>>>>>>>>>>> Well, I don’t know about you all but I’m exhausted. Seeing great films does that to you. Goodnight everyone! [Liam]

[/ Liam is offline] 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>> They were bad. Goodnight everyone. [Gil]

[/ Gil is offline]

[/ Vetra is offline]

[/ Drack is offline]

[/ Jaal is offline]

[/ Peebee is offline]

[/ Cora is offline]

[/ Suvi is offline]

[/ Kallo is offline]

[/ Lexi is offline]

 

* * *

  

When Freya woke up the next morning, she was greeted by SAM, who was quick to tell her that she had several unread messages. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she glanced over at her computer and groaned.

“Is something wrong, Pathfinder?” SAM’s voice echoed about her room.

Letting out a tense sigh, she shook her head. “Who’re the emails from?” She asked, bracing herself for another degrading email from Director Addison, or a nonsense filled email from Tann. 

“They’re from the crew, Pathfinder.” 

That got her attention. 

“How many of them are from the crew?” She asked, confusion evident in her voice.

“All of them,” SAM responded.

“All of them?” Now anxiety was beginning to mix itself in with her confusion. Why would her squad feel the need to email her? Individually?

As usual, SAM was quick to pick up on her elevated heartbeat and reassure her. “Yes. It is nothing to be alarmed about, Ryder. Would you like me to read you the emails?”

Despite SAM’s words, it did very little to ease the anxiety that caused her to grind her teeth- a bad habit she’d never been able to get rid of. Shaking her head, she forced herself out of bed with a stretch, and headed over to her computer. She had ten new emails. Everybody really had contacted her. She started with her most recent email.

 

_To: Pathfinder_

_From: Jaal_

 

_Ryder! How are you doing? It just came across to me that I don’t know why you joined the Initiative. Think you could tell me why? I await for your response!_

 

[Jaal]

 

Smiling, she exited the email and moved on to the next one.

 

_To: Pathfinder_

_From: Suvi_

 

_Pathfinder :-) Last night was great wasn’t it? Liam’s movies were pretty… boring. But it was nice to get together. Gil and Kallo finally agreed on something! Anyways, what do you think of Andromeda so far? Actually scratch that- what made you come out to Andromeda? If you want, we could share it over another cup of tea._

 

[Suvi]

 

Freya’s heart filled with warmth as she reminisced on the time Suvi confided in her over a nice, warm cup of tea.

Interrupting her train of thought, SAM’s voice sounded beside her. 

“Ryder, if I may, please be aware that the remaining emails contain roughly the same question.”

Freya’s face scrunched up in confusion. Eyebrows furrowed, she turned her head to face the glowing, blue orb that was stationed to her left. 

“What do you mean?” She asked, before moving on to the next email.

“The remaining emails contain one of two questions: why you joined the Initiative and why you came to Andromeda.”

Freya was silent for several moments, letting SAM’s words sink in. She was still confused. 

“Why would they ask? Don’t they already know the answer?” She thought aloud, resting her chin on the palm of her hand as she leaned against the arm of her desk chair.

“I suppose not, Pathfinder. Maybe they wish for more clarity if they do know the answer.” SAM suggested, not picking up that Freya’s question was rhetorical. 

Freya shrugged, and focused her attention back to her emails. Reading through the remaining nine that were in her inbox, SAM was correct. The rest of her crew _had_ basically asked one of the two questions, why had she come to Andromeda and why she had joined the Initiative.

This wasn’t making sense. Unless there was some sort of glitch in the message’s system, why did they all ask relatively the same question? She was going to get to the bottom of this.

 

_To: Tempest Squad_

_From: Pathfinder_

 

_Good morning everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed last night’s movie night. This morning I woke up to emails from all of you asking me about Andromeda and the Initiative. Unless there’s some glitch in the system- which I highly doubt- someone want to tell me what’s going on?_

 

_[Ryder]_

 

Getting up from her seated position at her desk, the Pathfinder made her way over to her closet, pulled on some pants, and threw on an N7 t-shirt Francisco had given her long ago.

“Ryder, you have received several comments on your email.” SAM informed, making her head back to her desk. 

“Thanks, SAM.” She responded before reading through the comments.

 

[Comments]

 

> It was actually Gil’s idea. He suggested that since you asked us about Andromeda and our part in the Initiative, that we return the question and ask you. [Jaal]

 

A huge smile broke out on Freya’s face, and the love she felt for her crew warmed her from the inside out. As she prepped to type out a response, more comments appeared.

 

>> Jaal! What the hell? [Gil]

>>> What? [Jaal]

>>>> I think what Gil wanted was for the Pathfinder to _not_ know that it was him who prompted the entire thing. That it seemed like we all wanted to get to know Ryder on our own. [Cora] 

At this point, Freya’s smile had widened, and chuckles were bubbling up in her chest. Now, she had to get in on this.

 

>>>>> Well, I was probably going to find out anyways. I mean at the very least I have SAM to tell me things, so… [Ryder]

>>>>> Besides, you guys know me pretty well, right? [Ryder]

>>>>>> Not the point, Ryder. [Peebee]

>>>>>>> It’s the thought that counts, Gil. I appreciate it you guys. Made me smile. [Ryder]

>>>>>>> Just for future reference, maybe next time, don’t send me emails all at once. Saying the same exact thing. [Ryder]

>>>>>>>> And that’s what’s important, right? [Liam] 

>>>>>>>>> Exactly. [Ryder]

>>>>>>>>>> You never responded to our emails though, did you? [Drack] 

>>>>>>>>>>> Cut me some slack. I just woke up and finished reading through all of them. [Ryder]

>>>>>>>>>>> Besides, What’s the point in responding to ten emails saying the same exact thing?  [Ryder]

 

“They each have different memories with you, Pathfinder. The way you respond to each member of your crew will vary from individual to individual. It will not hurt you to open up and answer their questions.” Of all the moments for SAM to interject into their conversation, of course he would choose now.

“I never said it would hurt me, SAM. I don’t have a problem answering their questions or anything, I just don’t see the point in repeating myself ten times-” The Pathfinder was soon cut off, as Lexi’s voice sounded. 

“I agree with SAM, Ryder. It won’t kill you to open up.” 

Great. SAM had said that over comms. Just great.

Now, a slew of agreements sounded from her omni-tool.

A groan passing through her lips, she slumped against her desk, face planted on its surface. 

“Is something wrong, Pathfinder?” This time SAM was speaking only to her.

“Nope. Just peachy, SAM.” She responded sarcastically, flashing the AI her middle finger. She wished that the AI in her head had a physical form just so she could glare at him.

Despite the fact that she loved her crew and felt like she could come to them with just about anything, she was never the best at opening up to people other than her mother and brother. Opening up to her dad was merely out of the question.

“Dr. T’Perro has just sent you a message encouraging you to open up, and along with that message she has also sent a list of ways to do so,” SAM announced. “Would you like me you read the list to you?” 

Lifting her head to face her computer, she nodded and read along as SAM read her the email.

“Dr. T’Perro states that there are many ways you can go about opening up to others- more specifically the members of your crew. You can do it through storytelling, music, dance, and other artistic forms of expression. She also said that you could do it through vague, cryptic messages on the InfoBoard.”

That last one made her cackle. Lexi really knew her, didn’t she?

“I believe, Pathfinder, that the last one was supposed to be a joke. Am I correct?”

SAM’s comment produced another cackle. With a nod she responded with a yes, commenting sarcastically that Lexi knew her well. 

Leaning back in her desk chair, Ryder returned to the email she had sent out not long ago and began typing.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>> I’ll do it. Look out for an email or something later today, okay? [Ryder]

 

[/Ryder is offline]

 

As soon as she had logged off, a round of cheers sounded over the comms, making her roll her eyes but smile nonetheless.

“Good job, kid. Can’t wait to pick at that brain of yours.” Drack teased.

“Shut up, old man, you’re starting to sound like Lexi.” She retorted, before turning down her comm so she could properly get ready for another busy day of pathfinding.

                                                                                           

* * *

   
Only giving herself a mere two hours of downtime, she sent Kallo the nav points for the Tefano System, and Freya soon found herself on the ship's deck surveying the structures in front of them: the Archon's flagship and the Salarian Ark. This had just gotten a lot more complicated.

Having chosen Peebee and Liam to accompany her for the mission, they stood by her side as she assessed the situation and planned out how things were going to go. They were going to get the ark, save the Salarians, and get the relic that had led them here.

“Okay, we play this right, not only do we get away with the relic and Meridian’s location, we save the Salarians. Let’s get into the ark, assess the situation, then sneak onto the kett ship through the tether.” She announced, eyes dancing as she looked over the tactical SAM had provided.

“Ryder,” Kallo’s voice was a dance between nervousness and fierce determination. “Whatever you need. Those are my people.”

Giving him a firm nod, she then turned to face her chosen crew. “Let’s get this done.”

“Let's kill some kett.” Liam grinned, promoting a hum of agreement to sound from Peebee.

And kill some kett they did. Actually, several dozen. Probably a hundred. But who was counting? Having found Pathfinder Raeka and a few salarians was a definite win in Freya’s book, but they had their own mission to accomplish, and so she and her crew kept moving forward.

Eventually, they made their way to the Archon’s chamber. Guns drawn, and creeping ahead at a steady pace, Freya could do nothing to prevent what was to happen next.

“Ryder, caution.” But SAM’s warning came too late, and she soon found herself, Liam, and Peebee suspended in mid air, guns clattering to the ground. And now, face to face with the Archon himself.

This was not the most ideal position to be in. 

She could hear Liam and Peebee struggling behind her to no avail, snarling at the Archon to keep his distance. 

He did no such thing as he seized the Pathfinder’s head in a threatening grip.

Grinding her teeth as he proceeded to twist her head around, she couldn’t help but let out a grunt of pain as she felt a needle being stabbed into the back of her neck.

“A first sample. Your testing begins now. I will learn your secret soon enough.” His voice was twisted and beyond disgusting to listen to, but as he drew his hand back did she realize what he’d done. In his hand was a tube containing a considerable amount of her blood. Disgusting.

By the time the Archon and his goon left, Freya, Liam, and Peebee were still suspended in mid air. Trapped in the Archon’s immobilizing field. 

“SAM, any idea how we can get out of this?” She asked, eyes scanning the room as she tried to look for some sort of button or console the AI could potentially hack into. 

“The containment field only interacts with living matter. If you expire, the field around you will extinguish until manually reset,” He explained.

“As you know my access to your physiology allows me to enhance your vital signals when required… I can also do the opposite.”

The deflating sigh that came from behind her- from Liam or from Peebee she didn’t know- didn’t help in quelling the fear that was now coursing through her alongside the biological transmitter in her bloodstream.

She had to remain calm. Allowing the two behind her to hear the fear in her voice wouldn’t help things.

“So,” She started carefully. “if you kill me the field will disappear?” She grimaced as her voice wavered on the word kill. 

“The one holding you, yes. Then I would attempt to resuscitate.” SAM replied.

Letting out a strained sigh, she weighed her options. There weren’t many. None, actually, that she could see.

“Are there any other options?” She asked, despite already knowing the answer. 

“None that I can determine.”

The silence that then surrounded Freya and her crew was deafening. She didn’t like it. She wanted to get this over with.

“Let’s do it...” She felt like her mouth was filled with sand; it was hard to get the words out. 

“Wait- You’re serious?” Liam’s voice came first and was filled with disbelief and concern.

“Ryder...” Peebee’s voice followed meekly. “Good luck.”

Despite the fact that she couldn’t see either of them, she still let a comforting smile curl at the corners of her lips.

“Stopping your heart… now.” SAM’s voice was the last thing Freya heard before drifting off into complete darkness.


	2. 2

When Freya awoke for the second time that day, she was gasping for breath, longing for it actually. Her lungs thankful to be able to inhale and exhale once more.

“That’s twice now I’ve come back from the dead- can’t say the experience is improving.” She commented nonchalantly.

Taking a moment to get her bearings, she sat up and took hold of her gun.

“I believe it is preferable to the alternative.” Of course SAM would be quick to remind her of the inevitable possibility of dying and _staying_ dead. Of course he would.

Standing, she turned around to get a look at her crew. Shifting her weight to one leg, she smirked.

“You two look comfortable.” She teased. The silence that surrounded them was still deafening and the tension was beginning to get to her.

“Not funny.” Liam frowned. “Stop dying and get us down.”

Peebee said nothing as Freya disarmed the immobilization field.

“Let’s grab the relic and get out of here.” She ordered, heading off to the Archon’s chamber.

 

* * *

 

By the time Freya stepped on the Tempest, her whole body ached and her head was pounding against her skull.

They had gotten the relic, but of course nothing was ever as simple as she’d wanted them to be. Stuck between choosing to save Drack’s scouts and Pathfinder Raeka, she chose the former. The salarians had a new Pathfinder. The relic was acquired- and so was Meridian’s location- and the salarian ark was recovered. Technically the mission had been a success. But at what cost?

After dumping her armor and weapons at the armory, Drack approached Freya in the meeting room after her call with Pathfinder Hayjer.

“Ryder, that must’ve been a tough call leaving Raeka behind. But I’m glad you did. My scouts are here because of it.”

Freya swayed her head from side to side. “Yeah, But the salarians we left behind…” Her voice swelled with guilt as it trailed off into silence.

“Focus on what went right,” Drack reassured, picking up on the guilt that Freya felt building up in her chest. “You kicked ass, saved the salarian ark, my scouts, and got Meridian’s location. That sounds like a win to me.”

Despite his comforting words, Freya didn’t feel a whole lot better about her decision; she sent him a thankful smile nonetheless.

Walking down and over to the bridge, she hesitated. She wanted to talk to Kallo personally about what had happened back on the Archon’s ship. Forcing herself forward, she swallowed thickly as she tried to ignore the feeling of guilt that was bubbling in her stomach.

“Kallo…” She called out, her voice quiet.

The salarian pilot turned around to face her. “Yes, Ryder?”

She took a deep breath.

“I’m… sorry about Pathfinder Raeka. There wasn’t enough time, and I had to choose.” Once again her mouth felt like it was filled with sand.

“I am grieving at the loss over Raeka and my people, but I do not hold your choice against you. It was a hard one to make.” He stated simply.

Ryder detected no tone of resentment or anger in his voice, but still, his words did very little to quell the guilt that cause her heart to pound.

“Thanks, Kallo.” was all she could muster along with a breath she didn’t know she was holding, before heading down the ladder to talk with the rest of squad.

Talking with her squad after missions was something Freya had always done, even after her very first mission when it was just her, Cora, and Liam. She liked knowing where her squad was at after missions. She liked knowing what they thought of how things went.

As she expected, everyone had their opinions on what had happened, especially about SAM _literally_ killing her and choosing Drack’s scouts over Pathfinder Raeka. Nobody had said anything particularly negative or hurtful. They were all understanding of her decision. Glad that they had gotten the relic and therefore the location of Meridian, and a little freaked out about the whole SAM situation, but who wouldn’t be? But that didn’t mean that they weren’t without their comments on the matters at hand.

When she stepped into her quarters she went straight towards her bed. Sleeping for another 600 years was beginning to sound real good right now, as Freya let herself sink into her mattress.

Letting out a deep, elongated sigh into her pillow, she called out to SAM.

“Yes, Pathfinder?”

“Can you send out a mass email to the squad for me please?” Her request was muffled due to her face being full of pillows.

But she knew SAM could hear her when he responded, “What would you like it to say?”

She took a breath and spoke.

 

_To: Tempest Squad_

_From: Ryder_

 

_Good evening everyone! Today’s mission was a rough one, I won’t lie. Between me dying and the location of Meridian there’s a lot to discuss. But before that, I just want everyone to know that the decision between Pathfinder Raeka and Drack’s scouts was my own. I was not persuaded by any known or unknown force when it came to making the decision. That is all. Now, to the big thing at hand: Meridian. We have the planet’s nav point, but Cora thinks it’s best to head back to the Nexus before we head there. This is it guys- We’re so close. We can do it._

 

[Ryder]

 

“Your message has been sent, Pathfinder,” SAM confirmed.

“Thanks, SAM,” She responded. Lifting her head from her pillow she turned to face where SAM was stationed on her desk. “Hey, SAM?” She called out.

“Yes, Pathfinder?”

“What do you think about the choice I made back on the ark?”

“Your choice was not an easy one to make. Your father faced moral quandaries differently.” SAM replied.

Freya buried her face back in her pillow. “Seems like everyone’s got an opinion on who I left behind. Even you.” She groaned into the fabric.

“I do not judge your actions, Ryder. I share them.” He reminded simply.

Letting his words sink in, she let out another sigh. She didn’t know how her father would feel about her decision. She didn’t know how he would decide. Not that that really mattered, or that she really cared, but she couldn’t stop the thought from running across her mind.

“Pathfinder, you have many new comments and one new email.” SAM informed, pulling Freya out of her thoughts.

“Read the comments to me first, please.”

 

> We’re ready, Pathfinder. [Liam]

> Like I said before, you die again, I’m reporting you to HR for emotional abuse. [Liam]

>> You did good today, Kid. [Drack]

>>> No matter the choice you make, we’ll always support you 100% [Cora]

>>>> Exactly. Nobody resents you for the choice you made, Ryder. [Liam]

>>>>> Stop dying, Ryder. Can’t pilot a Pathfinder-less ship. [Kallo]

>>>>>> Technically we could, but it’d be way less fun without you :-) [Suvi]

>>>>>>> Today is a great day. We all should be proud of what we’ve accomplished. [Jaal]

>>>>>>>> We did good today. [Peebee]

>>>>>>>> And Ryder, if you die again, I’ll kill you myself. Love you ♡ [Peebee]

 

Her squad’s comments made her smile- especially Peebee’s- and Kallo’s comment had simultaneously raised and dispersed the guilt that had settled in her chest.

“You have one unread email from Kallo, Pathfinder. Shall I read it to you?” SAM asked.

Nodding her head, SAM began,

 

_To: Pathfinder_

_From: Kallo_

 

_I apologize if my response earlier was received negatively. But I really don’t hold any resentment towards you, Ryder. I told you that I’d give you whatever you needed. That still stands, and always will. No matter what. Now let’s go get the Archon!_

 

_[Kallo]_

 

Freya didn’t realize that she was crying until SAM asked her if she was alright.

Pushing herself up into a seated position, she nodded.

“M’fine, SAM.” She sniffed, wiping tears from her eyes.

“You are crying, Pathfinder, a common sign of emotional distress. Should I page Dr. T’Perro for you?”

She shook her head, as a smile grazed her lips. She loved her crew. She couldn’t ask for a better bunch of folks to fight by her side. They were practically her family.

“I’m fine, SAM, really. Just… overwhelmed.” She reassured, “Tell Kallo that I really appreciate it and that if there’s anything that _he_ needs, I’m here for him.”

“It is done, Pathfinder. Please note, that you have more comments on your email.” SAM said.

Dragging herself out of bed, with a few remaining sniffles, she moved over to her terminal and picked up where she left off on the comments.

 

> We’ll all kill you if you die again, Ryder. [Drack]

>> Very true. [Vetra]

>>> Woah woah woah! We can’t kill our Pathfinder until she gives us the email she promised. [Gil]

>>>> Remind me again, what email? [Jaal]

>>>>> This one. [Gil]

 _Gil has attached a file containing a screenshot of the Pathfinder’s message “_ I’ll do it. Look out for an email or something later today, okay? [Ryder]”

>>>>>> C’mon, Ryder! The people are waiting! [Gil]

 

Freya let out a chuckle at Gil’s eagerness and the slew of rallying comments that came afterwards.

 

>>>>>>> Calm down, guys. I’ll do it soon. [Ryder]

>>>>>>>> Do it sooner! [Vetra]

>>>>>>>>> Do it now. [Gil]

>>>>>>>>>> Fine! Fine! Look out for an email in the next hour. [Ryder]

[ /Ryder is offline]

 

“What am I going to do, SAM?” She groaned. With all that had gone on today, she had hardly given the email she’d promised a second thought. She hadn’t necessarily forgotten about it, she just didn’t know how she was going to execute it.

“There is still the list that Dr. T’Perro sent.” He reminded. “Dance, music, and other forms of artistic expression were things that she had mentioned in said list.”

Her attention piqued at the mention of music. She was going to ‘tell her story’ through music. And she knew just what song she was going to start with

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later, a song was chosen and her email was sent out.

 

_To: Tempest Squad_

_From: Ryder_

 

**_Song: O’Death // Jen Titus_ **

 

_So I figured this song was fitting for today’s recent events. I’m not going to explain what happened in great detail since you all’ve probably heard it enough and are sick of hearing it- but I will say this: SAM did stop my heart. I don’t know what happened between those moments between me dying and being revived, but while I was ‘dead’ I had memories flash about. I saw both of my parents, and Scott. I saw other things, but what stuck out the most were the ones of my family. I saw my first day of school with Scott. I saw us enrolling in the Alliance Navy together. I even saw one of our infamous Ryder family gatherings mom dragged us to every once in a while. I miss them. A lot. God, this is turning depressing really quick. I’m not really to good at this sort of thing… Anyways, while yes, I was most certainly dead- by SAM’s imaginable hands- it doesn’t mean that he’ll be doing it at free will. Or ever again- hopefully. Despite having died twice, neither time was remotely close to being enjoyable. This was just a one time, circumstantial thing. I’ll find a new party trick, promise. (That one’s for you Lexi)_

_Sorry this was such a shitty start to this whole- ‘me introducing myself/opening up thing.’ Dad was never one to doddle on those sorts of things. As Francisco liked to say- he made us emotionally constipated in the whole ‘let’s talk about our feelings’ department. I’ll do better next time. Love you guys! (Love Peebee just a little more though♡)_

[Ryder]

 

Expecting no less from her crew, comments came just minutes after it was sent.

 

> Aw, Ryder. I love you more, too♡ [Peebee]

> And this was good! Way better than if I would’ve done it. [Peebee] 

>> Yeah, don’t cut yourself short, kid. [Drack]

>>> Literally and figuratively. [Liam]

>>> Can’t have our favorite Pathfinder go out on us by doing a ‘party trick.’ [Liam]

 

Liam’s comment made Freya chuckle as she stifled a yawn.

 

>>>> Like I said, I’ll find a new party trick. [Ryder]

>>>>> Good. And like the others said, this was good for your first shot. You know we all expect more right? [Lexi]

>>>>>> Wouldn’t expect anything less from you all. [Ryder]

>>>>>>> Good, because we want more and we have questions that we want answered. [Gil]

>>>>>>>> Don’t worry, I’ll get to the Initiative and Andromeda in due time. I haven’t forgotten. [Ryder]

>>>>>>>> Also, despite how much I love the security of being behind an email, this is too slow. Typing all this out and getting your guys’ responses. I’ll do this in person next time. [Ryder]

>>>>>>>>> Amazing, Ryder! We cannot wait for your next song! [Jaal]

>>>>>>>>>> Go Ryder! [Liam]

>>>>>>>>>>> Yeah yeah yeah, I’m pretty great I know. Last thing: don’t forget that we’re heading for the Nexus in the next two days to discuss our next move, so be prepared for whatever Tann’s going to throw at us. [Ryder]

 

[ / Ryder is offline]

 

Rubbing her hands over her face, Freya rose from her seated position and made her way over to her closet. Changing into a blasto’s tee, and pairing it with some N7 shorts, Freya looked over at her bed. She could practically hear it calling her name. After a long day between the Archon’s ship and the ark, she was unbelievably tired.

“Pathfinder, Dr. T’Perro has sent out a message saying that you should come and see her at your earliest convenience. She wants to run a few tests to see how you are due to the biological transmitter that was injected into your bloodstream back on the Archon’s ship.” SAM said.

Guess sleep was going to have to wait. Stifling a yawn, she told SAM to let Lexi know that she was on her way now.

In the med-bay, Lexi was pacing back and forth waiting for her.

“I’m here, doc.” Freya announced as she shuffled through the doors.

“Sit here and tilt your head forward.” Lexi instructed, her hands moving towards her neck.

Freya did as she was told.

Feeling the asari’s fingers inspect at the injection site made her skin crawl.

“Well, thankfully the site has healed up quickly- probably due to SAM. I don’t see anything that raises cause for concern.” Lexi mumbled to herself.

“The biological transmitter has been successfully neutralized from the Pathfinder’s bloodstream ever since she got back on the ship.” SAM said, causing Lexi to nod.

“That’s good to hear, SAM.” The doctor now focused her attention back to the Pathfinder. “How are you feeling, Ryder?”

The Pathfinder looked up at her. “I feel fine, no longer in the Archon’s grip, or suspended in mid-air, or dead. Can’t complain.” She shrugged.

Lexi narrowed her eyes at her, and Freya shifted, almost uncomfortably.

“No, I mean how are you _feeling_?” She emphasized. “You said that while in between the time of being dead and revival, you saw your family…”

Freya stayed silent and her gaze drifted from Lexi to the floor.

“Are you alright?”

Once again, Freya shrugged. “Like I said, I miss them. They’re my family.” Feeling her throat close up, she stopped herself there. She was not going to be dealing with this. Not when she needed to remain focused.

“Ryder…” Lexi’s voice was soft and cautious.

“I’m fine, Lexi. I’ll be fine. I need to remain focused for what’s to come. But thanks for the concern, I appreciate it.” She flashed the doctor a smile for good measure before hopping down from the table and heading towards the door.

“SAM, make sure Ryder eats and drinks something before she goes to sleep!” Lexi called out as Freya walked through the doors.

 

* * *

 

 

Having stopped in the gallay to grab a glass of water and a sandwich at SAM and Lexi’s advisory, the human Pathfinder entered her room with her hands and mouth full. 

“SAM,” She called out in between bites. “What was it like to kill me? Did you die?”

If SAM was capable of hesitating, Freya counted the thick pause before his response as hesitation.

“I am not sure how you want me to answer your first question, Pathfinder. I stopped your heart instantly. Reviving you required me to send a few electric shocks to the heart and pumping blood through your system. That is the overly simplified version of it, anyways.”

Taking another bite , Freya was silent as SAM continued.

“As for your second question, no, Pathfinder. I did not die. In order for me to die, SAM node on the Hyperion would need to be irreparably damaged.”

Nodding, as she finished off her sandwich, Freya sat on the edge of her bed.

Several things crossed her mind as she stared absently at the glass of water in her hand. She thought about the Archon and what was to come. She thought about the long journey that she and 20,000 colonists took to get the this very point. She thought about her relationship with Peebee, and how much it had grown over their time together. She even thought about her dad, and what would’ve happened if he hadn’t- She stopped herself there. There was no point in spiraling down the path of what ifs. That’s what her father had always told her.

Downing the glass in a matter of seconds, Freya flopped back on her bed. Her eyes glanced to the empty space around her. Her mind flashed to memories of many nights she and Peebee would spend cuddled up next to each other, and she felt a tug in her chest.

SAM noticed the change in the Pathfinder’s heartbeat and called out to her.

“Ryder, I notice a change in your emotional state. Would you like me to call for Peebee?”

Despite the embarrassment that caused her cheeks to tingle, she nodded.

Within a matter of minutes, Peebee’s footsteps were heard as she entered Freya’s room.

“Hey, sorry about the wait, I was working on something when SAM called.” the asari started before climbing into bed with her human.

The tug in Freya’s chest exploded into something wonderful as she settled against her girlfriend. “It’s fine. Care to tell me what you’re working on?”

Freya grinned as Peebee pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Just making some adjustments to Poc.”

Silence blanketing itself around the two, Freya pressed a kiss to Peebee’s shoulder. “Thanks for being here with me, Peebee. I need… this.” Her voice was quiet. Gentle. Vulnerable.

The asari caught the tonal shift in the other’s voice and merely nodded. She knew that she could be as stubborn as she was when it came to opening up. “Of course, babe.”

As minutes ticked by, the weight of the day bared itself on Freya’s shoulders and she soon was slumped against the asari in a deep sleep.

“SAM?” Peebee’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“Yes, Peebee?” SAM spoke gently, almost as if to not wake up the human Pathfinder.

“Is she okay?”

“She is asleep.” SAM responded simply.

Peebee was careful as she shook her head, her hand resting against Freya’s head. “No, I mean, how is she?”

“She is stressed, worried about her brother and her crew, and for what is to come. That is all I can share.”

“Thanks.” Peebee’s eyes wandered around in the darkness that had long since enveloped in the room. “And SAM?”

“Yes?”

“Can you… turn off Ryder’s alarm?” Peebee’s eyes fell towards the human that lay asleep on her chest. “She could use the extra sleep.”

“It is done.”

Peebee said nothing as she let herself sink into the comforting feeling of her girlfriend sleeping on her, and let herself join the human in a good night’s sleep.


	3. 3

Snoring was the first thing Freya heard as she opened her eyes. The second thing she heard- or rather, didn’t hear, was her alarm.

Shooting up as panic caused her heart to pound, her eyes scanned the room, bouncing back and forth between Peebee, the door, and SAM.

“SAM-”

The AI cut her off, ready to give an explanation.

“Good morning, Ryder. Last night after you’d fallen asleep, Peebee asked me to turn off your alarm. Earlier she had expressed concern for you, and concluded that you could use the extra sleep."

Her gaze fell on her now awake girlfriend. Her heart slowed and a soft smile curled at her lips.

“Good morning.” Peebee’s voice was raspy, and the Pathfinder soon found her heart racing once again. “It was nice to sleep in for once, wasn’t it?”

Leaning down, Freya pressed a sweet kiss to the other’s lips. “With you? Yes.”

Now it was Peebee’s turn to smile. “Good. You need to sleep more, Ryder.”

She scoffed. “And oversleep like Francisco? I don’t think so.”

Peebee wasn’t sure if she could laugh, so she settled with a smile instead. “You know I’m right.”

“It is true, Pathfinder. I estimate a 4% increase in your stamina.” SAM commented, making Freya roll her eyes.

“A whole 4%, huh, SAM?” She mocked, causing Peebee to snicker.

“It’ll get you places, Ryder.” The asari teased, sitting up. “Well, as much as I love spending my mornings with you,” she pressed a kiss to Freya’s cheek. “I have a little something to finish up, and I’m sure you have Pathfinder paperwork to do, so,” She slid out of the bed and stood. “I’ll catch you later.”

Freya watched as the asari bounded out of her room, and made her way up the ladder.

Laying down only for a second to wrap herself in the warm spot Peebee had left behind, Freya forced herself to get out of bed and get ready for the day.

 

* * *

 

After talking with Suvi and Kallo on the bridge for a brief moment, Freya had to choose how she was going to spend the rest of her day. They would arrive at the Nexus tomorrow and then it was go time. Until then, she was free to do whatever.

To be honest, she never really liked those kinds of days. Where there was too little to do, and too much time to think.

That was a lie. There was always something to be done. It was just… less fun.

‘ _Reports don’t file themselves_.’ Cora would always say.

Heading down to her quarters she plopped herself at her desk and stared at her monitor. One minute she was prepped and ready to type a report, and the next minute she was totally stripped of all motivation to do so.

Dancing between what to do, her eyes caught sight of the email she had sent out the other day- about the song and her death on the Archon’s ship. She knew what she was going to do.

* * *

 

With the entire team- save for Peebee- scattered in from of her as she leaned against the railing, Freya stood tapping her foot.

“What’s up, Pathfinder? Something the matter?” Liam was first to speak.

“I’m doing the thing I said I would.” She explained. “Stepping out of my comfort zone, and talking to you all- in person.”

Murmurs of amusement, sounded from the group.

“Alright, Ryder!” Came Gil. “Dish out the goods.”

Freya rolled her eyes. “I will, I’m just waiting for Peebee to-”

The rushing sound of footsteps and labored breathing cut her off as the asari herself dashed up the ramp and positioned herself with the rest of the crew.

“I’ll explain later. Go ahead, babe.” Peebee waved.

Lips curling at the pet name, the Pathfinder began.

“So, the song is another oldie- note that all my songs are going to be oldies- ‘ _Will You Be There’_ by Michael Jackson, and the story is basically just a huge rant about dad.”

So much for not talking or thinking about dad.

“Shortly after mom died, Francisco and I were quick to join the Initiative with dad. We had already planned on joining- but with mom’s death… it kind of sped up the process.” Shifting from foot to foot, she continued.

“After mom died, dad pretty much shut down. He wouldn’t talk about her- like she never even existed. Francisco and I were basically left to grieve on our own.”

Memories of arguments between her and her father swirled in her head.

 

 _“Dad, Francisco_ needs _you!_ We _need you! Talk to us, God!”_

_Alec didn’t say anything as Freya watched him continue working on SAM._

_Freya let out a frustrated growl. “All you ever do is work on that stupid AI. It’s not going to save mom, okay?”_

_That got her dad’s attention._

_“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Frey. Now, please leave me alone. I have work to do.”_

_The short black girl scoffed and threw her hands in the air._

_“Oh, so now you’ll talk to me! She dead, dad. Dead! She’s not coming back-” Her throat tightened and her voice cracked._

_Alec turned to look at her. His eyes were a wall of hidden emotions._

_She started back at her dad, tears glossing her eyes, and threatening to spill over._

_He looked conflicted. Like he wanted to reach out and comfort her. But he didn’t._

_“I’m sorry, Freya. Just, please, I need to focus.”_

_Wiping the now falling tears from her face as she stomped upstairs, Freya was pulled into an embrace from Francisco._

_“We’ll be okay, Frey.” He croaked._

_Freya said nothing as the two of them stood there, arms wrapped around one another in grieving comfort, while their father continued to work._

 

“Like Jesus fucking Christ- mom is dead, we’re all a fucking wreck- we need you!” The laugh she let out was more of a succession of sharp inhales and exhales.

“The woman you’ve known for who knows how many years is now gone and you expect us to just move on from it.” She scoffed. “Whatever, asshole.”  Eyes catching a glow of purple, she noticed her hands buzzing with a soft purple hue; her heightened emotions were beginning to toy with her biotics.

She couldn’t ignore the concerned stares coming from her crew, so she let her eyes dance around the room, quickly curling her hands into fists and shoving them into the pockets of her hoodie.

“Back to the Initiative- Francisco and I joined not too long after mom passed away. It’s almost even a miracle that we got in due to dad’s ‘AI scandal.’” She rolled her eyes at the memory. “He kept working on SAM despite the Alliance’s wishes and when they found out, they were factor five pissed. Word spread pretty quickly- even though I was out in the Attican Traverse, and Francisco in the Arcturus Station, it was like we had targets on our backs.”

Liam nodded. “I remember hearing about that.”

Cora hummed in agreement. “I was all the way out in Thessia when I heard the news.”

“Yeah. Fucking sucked. It was like one minute everything was great, then everything just kind of blew up in our faces. It wasn’t long after that that Francisco and I followed in dad’s footsteps, and signed up for the Initiative- shocker that they even let us.”

Drack grunted. “See, kid. What’d I say? Those AI cause nothing but trouble.”

All eyes migrated towards Drack who merely shrugged in return.

“Whatever you say, old man.” Freya returned his shrug with one of her own.

“Your father was a highly respected man, even after the AI situation.” Cora reminded.

Freya only hummed and nodded in response.

“Even then he still didn’t talk about mom, and he kept working on SAM. Even in the Initiative, Francisco and I were left to our own devices. I mean sure, he found a way for us to bring a little extra stuff from home, and we had great accommodations, but what’s that compared to just having someone _there_?”

A thick, heavy silence fell upon the room as Freya trailed off into thought, her biotics acting up again.

The team was quick to pick on her mood shift, and Jaal was the one to speak.

“But you still had Francisco with you, right, Ryder?” The angara’s tenor vibrated deep in Freya’s chest, and at the mention of her brother, her eyes lit up.

“Thankfully, yes.” Her lips curled into a wide smile at the mention of her brother. “Who knows where I’d be if I hadn’t had him there with me.”

Now, memories of her brother swirled about in her head, causing a toothy smile to appear.

“Before we went into cryo I remember all the dumb shit we did.” The laugh she let off was almost genuine.

“One time while dad was off working on SAM, Francisco and I tried to convince one of the staff that we had telepathic powers.”

Freya caught the cluster of amused looks from her crew and a smirk appeared on her lips.

“Wait-” Liam’s voice interrupted. “You’re telling me that you and Francisco _don’t_ have telepathic powers?”

Sending Liam a coy shrug, Freya resumed her story.

“We had rehearsed what we were going to say who knows how many times, but it paid off.”

 

_“You ready ‘Cisco?” Freya grinned wildly as the two began walking over to one of the Andromeda staff._

_“I was born ready.” He boasted._

_“Actually-”_

_Francisco was quick to cut his sister off with a swift shove and a “don’t even start, Frey.”_

_Grinning, the two made their way up to the staff member._

_“Excuse me, sir?” Freya called out._

_The man turned around to face the twins. “Yes?” His eyebrows raises in interest as he realized who was speaking to him. “Wait… you’re Ryder’s twins right?”_

_Francisco nodded. “Yep! And we have something to tell you.”_

_The twins spoke simultaneously. “We’re telepathic.”_

_The look that fell across the man's face was one of fair suspicion and interest._

_“Really?” He asked, sizing up the both of them._

_“I know you’re pretty suspicious, but here, watch.” Francisco and Freya faced each other, and joined hands._

_“We’re going to say a random string of numbers. Let’s see if we’re thinking the same thing.” Freya explained. “Ready?” She asked Francisco, a twinkle in her eye._

_“Ready.” He replied, a hint of a grin spreading across his lips._

_With both of pairs of eyes closed, the twins began._

_“4.”_

_“8”_

_“16”_

_“13.6” The two spoke in an almost rhythmic like tone, and suspicion the employee had moments ago, disappeared and was now replaced with amazement._

_“289”_

_“94”_

_“32”_

_“89”_

_“14”_

_Freya was the first one to open her eyes, and Francisco soon followed suit. Toothy grins were spread wildly across the twins’ faces as they turned to gage the man’s reaction._

_He didn’t hold back on his reaction, as his eyes held a wild, amazed look._

_“Holy shit.” The grin on their faces grew even more. “That shit was for real, right?”_

_Francisco nodded. “Totally real.”_

_Freya nudged Francisco’s arm. “Hey, we need to get going remember? Dad’s probably going to call us soon.”_

_Saying their goodbyes to the staff member, the two were quick to scurry off to their father’s quarters. Once behind closed doors, Freya was the first to crack._

_“Holy shit, ‘Cisco- we totally got him!” She could barely get the words out, she was laughing so hard._

_A snort was all Freya heard from her brother._

_“4, 8, 16- what were the other numbers?” He snorted._

_That prompted another round of howling laughter from the two._

__

_“My stomach hurts from laughing so much.” Freya groaned, giggles trailing behind her words._

_Her brother nodded. “I can’t even remember the last time we’ve laughed that hard.” He ran his fingers through his wiry hair._

_“This was good.” Freya waved her finger between the two of them._

_“This was good.” He nodded._

 

Laughter bloomed about the meeting room, and Freya’s heart felt light as she finished the story.

“You two _really_ tricked the guy into thinking you two were telepathic?” Vetra sounded bewildered, but her mandibles moved to imitate a smile.

“Told you humans were gullible.” Drack commented, not so successfully under his breath.

Nodding as laughter poured from her lips, Freya noted the purple hue that once surrounded surrounded her had disappeared. Talking about the memory of her brother made her happy. So. Unbelievably. Happy. She couldn’t help it.

Laughter falling from a boisterous echo about the room, to an electric buzz, Freya settled against the railing, a soft smile on her face.

“It’s nice to see you opening up like this, Ryder.” Peebee chimed. “Although, there are other ways I’d like to see you-”

“You don’t have to finish that sentence, Peebee!” Freya nearly shouted, her cheeks tingling with an unseeable blush while Peebee just sent her a wink.

Silence falling across the room, Liam spoke.

“Wait wait wait, so you guys _aren’t_ telepathic?” Despite the seriousness in his voice, the twinkle in his eye and the growing smile on his face gave him away.

But nonetheless, Freya, along with her crew, spiraled into a second round of uncontrollable laughter.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, the human Pathfinder is staring up into the darkness of her room when she calls out to SAM 

“Hey, SAM…?”

“Yes, Pathfinder?”

“Do you think…” she paused.

“Do you think dad would be… proud of me? Of the choices I’ve made?”

“Your father was always proud of you, despite his trouble in showing it. He knew that in making you Pathfinder, you would rise to the occasion and do your very best. He is still proud of you.” SAM responded.

Freya didn’t even try to fight the smile that appeared on her lips, nor did she try to fight the feeling of reassurance that erupted in her chest.

“Thanks, SAM. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Pathfinder.”


	4. 4

“You going to be alright talking to Tann, Ryder?” Drack inquired as Kallo rode the Tempest into the Zheng He system.

Freya shrugged, as she leaned against the kitchen counter. If she was going to attend a meeting with Tann then she was going to need all the energy she could get. “Am I ever?”

Letting out a laugh, Drack handed her a sandwich. “Watch it kid, almost sounding like you could be my Ru’shan.”

“Who knows? Maybe somewhere along the line, we’re related.” Her voice was muffled in between bites.

“Didn’t your parents ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full?”

Freya shrugged once again before taking other bite. “Both my parents are dead, Drack.”

He let out a dry chuckle. “As are mine. Doesn’t mean they still can’t teach you a thing or two.”

“Pathfinder, ETA is five minutes.” Kallo informed over comms.

Swallowing, she nodded, “Noted. I’m on my way up, Kallo. Thanks.”

“Duty calls, Pathfinder.” Drack called out as she made her way to the bridge.

Finishing her sandwich in a few rushed bites, she pulled up her omni-tool and reminded her team of what was going on.

“I have a meeting to go to- Tann’s going to be there”

Rounds of boos sounded over comms, making the Pathfinder smile.

“I know I know, but this one’s _actually_ important. I don’t know how long it’ll be so… take the time to enjoy some shore leave or something.”

“You do know that just because we’re docked at the Nexus, it doesn’t mean that we’re on shore leave, right, Ryder?” Liam inquired.

“Yes, Liam, I know.” She mocked. “Just think of it as a day of no work.”

“Everyday is work when we’re with you, Pathfinder.” Liam didn’t even hesitate with that one.

“Ouch, Liam.” Despite Kallo and Suvi being the only ones able to see her, she still put her hand over her heart, feigning hurt.

“You know you love me.” He sang.

“Not as much as she loves me, I hope.” Peebee chimed in.

“Of course not, babe. I love you the most.” Freya reassured, grinning from ear to ear.

“Good. And I love you the most.” The asari replied.

“That’s great, we all love each other, can you two do your phone sex on a _private channel_ please.” While Gil’s annoyed look couldn’t be seen, she could practically feel his annoyance all the way from the engine room.

Stifling a giggle, Freya turned her attention back to the ship's bridge. Kallo had just pulled into the Nexus. It was time to get to work.  


* * *

 

The meeting had not gone as Freya had hoped. Granted, when it came to director Tann, it was foolish of her to get her hopes up. She had brought up her plan to attack the Archon and head for Meridian. But nobody in the Nexus leadership- not even Kesh- would stand behind her. 

The only one that did was the salarian Pathfinder, Hayjer.

“Why am I not surprised?” Freya didn’t even bother trying to contain her annoyance, her arms crossed tightly against her chest, pacing back and forth in front of the salarian. “I don’t exactly have a plan B.”

“There may be a way.” Pathfinder Hayjer started.

“Pathfinder, apologies.” A soft voice interrupted the two of them. “There was an urgent message for you- They said your brother is awake.”

Her arms fell to her side. “What?” Her voice was a mixture of different emotions. She didn’t give her purple glowing fists a second thought.

“Go. We’ll talk later. In the tech lab.” Hayjer urged.

Freya didn’t hesitate as she ran all the way to cryo.

 

* * *

 

“‘Cisco!” She barely noticed all the doctors’ eyes on the twins.

“Hey Frey!” He grinned. This was real. He was awake.

She didn’t even think twice as she pulled her brother in for a hug. “Touchy-feely time.” She leaned in to the hug, and pulled him in tight. This was real. This was real. This was real.

“Frey’, too tight.” Francisco croaked, squeezing the other’s side.

Pulling back with a jolt, the older sibling made extra sure to be gentle as she slugged him in his shoulder. “Asshole, don’t you think you’ve slept in long enough?”

Francisco gave her a knowing look. “You know I was never an early riser.”

Taking a seat next to her (minute younger) younger brother, Freya relished in the comfort of his warmth as he leaned against her.

“I've missed having you around. Older sisters can get pretty bored when there’s not younger brother to annoy.” She leaned her head against his. “We’ve hit a few rough patches along the way.”

That prompted a sigh to come from her right. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there when dad died…”

“Nobody could’ve saved him, Francisco. I wasn’t even sure I should tell you.” She admitted.

“Well, I’m glad you did. Would’ve been a shitty thing to wake up to.” A rushed chuckle came before Francisco continued. “Right about now he’d be telling us to stop moaning and move on with our lives.”

Now it was Freya’s turn to laugh. “Yeah… you’re right.” Freya’s shoulder suddenly went cold as Francisco lifted his head.

“So, I hear your the Great and Honorable Madame Pathfinder.” Francisco teased, giving her shoulder a nudge.

Rolling her eyes, she retaliated with a gentle nudge of her own. “Shut up, it’s nothing like that.”

Francisco tried to stand. “Soon as I get my gear we’ll-” Freya had to be quick to steady him back down onto his bed.

“Careful!” She hissed.

Dr. Carlyle hurried back over to the two. “Slow down there, Francisco. There is no way that you are fit for duty. You need to rest.”

“Oh, yeah, says who?”

 _Oh Francisco._ Freya thought to herself. _Always one to question authority._

“Says me, your older sister. Take it easy, ‘Cisco. Catch up on some Z’s, take a couple of winks.” She teased.

Letting out an exaggerated yawn, Francisco made himself comfortable on the bed. “I’m beat. Another 600 years wouldn’t hurt.” He joked, making Freya chuckle.

Smiling softly at the twins, Dr. Carlyle spoke. “I need to run some last minute tests to see how Francisco’s doing. You’re welcome to stay if you’d like.”

Looking over at Francisco, the younger twin waved his hand at her.

“Go ahead, sis. I’m sure you’re busy Pathfinding.”

Hesitating, her eyes dancing between Dr. Carlyle and Francisco, the Pathfinder nodded. “I’ll be back. Promise. Love you, Francisco.”

“Love you too, Freya.” He replied.

“I’ll be sure to keep you updated.” Dr. Carlyle reassured.

Nodding, Freya gave her brother one last look before turning around, and heading to the tech lab.  


* * *

 

Ghost Storm. This, as explained by Dr. Aridana and and Pathfinder Hayjer, was what was going to give Freya the short window she and her crew needed to get to Meridian.

“I’m not saying that it’ll be easy but, we can do this Ryder, together.” Hayjer concluded.

“It’d be pretty boring if this was easy, Hayjer.” Dr. Aridana noted, a smile on her face.

“Yeah. And all the more concerning.” Freya added.

“Well, the rest is on you, Ryder.” Hayjer said.

“I can handle it. Although this means going directly against the Initiative. We’re alone here.” Her eyes darted to Dr. Aridana and her team of scientists. “You didn’t hear that.”

Dr. Aridana looked confused. “Hear what? We’ve been coding gamma charts all day.” The asari sent her a coy smile.

A smile of her own curling on her lips, Freya nodded in thanks.

Shifting from foot to foot, Freya’s mind was already beginning to race of thought of what was to come and all the potential dangers and what ifs that could happen.

“You’ll need to research Ghost Storm technology first. Then we’ll meet you at Meridian.” Hayjer’s voice broke her train of thought.

Letting out a strained sigh, Freya nodded. “I’ll see you there, Pathfinder.”

Hayjer smiled. “See you there, Pathfinder.”  


* * *

 

Repeating this information to her team, Freya was relieved to receive the excited response she got.

“This is exactly what we need, Ryder. This is what we’ve been fighting for ever since we got out of cryo.” Liam grinned.

“This is going to work.” Jaal added.

“Just to clarify, you’re defying a direct order?” Cora sounded hesitant.

Freya shook her head. “No, _we’re_ defying a direct order.” She twirled her finger about their entire group for emphasis. “I can’t do this on my own.”

A hearty laugh came from Drack. “That’s the spirit, kid!”

“And you won’t, Ryder.” Hayjer’s hologram reminded. “We’re right behind you, just give us the signal and we’ll be there.”

“And the kett?” Jaal inquired.

“That’s where the Ghost Storm technology comes in.” Freya glanced over at the hologram of the salarian pathfinder. “Hayjer?”

“Exactly, our forged signals should diverge some kett from you all.” He explained.

“It won’t be all of them, but it’ll be enough.” Vetra’s mandibles moves in such away that Freya knew she was smiling.

“The Tempest is small and fast. I don’t need a big window.” Kallo affirmed. “We’ll drop you off and make our way before the kett catch on.”

“Once we’re on Meridian, it’ll be a small team. We’ll need to move fast, figure out its secrets.” The look in Peebee’s eyes made Freya’s heart pound. They were excited and determined, all at once.

“Right behind enemy lines. Good time to sense their numbers, defenses,” Drack pointed out.

“And when you’re ready, we’ll extract you the same way we got you in.” Kallo finished with nod.

“If we come back with actuals on Meridian?” Liam smirked. “Nexus will suit up.”

Freya let out a breathy chuckle. “Sounds solid to me. Hayjer, you ready?”

“Good to go on your word, Pathfinder.”

“Alright guys, this is it. Let’s get moving.” Ryder patted her hand against the rim of the table in front of her.  


* * *

 

“Ryder, ETA to Meridian is 30 minutes.” Kallo’s voice came over comms.

“Thanks, Kallo.” Freya responded, turning her body on instinct.

“Ryder,” Gil’s voice was stern as he placed his hands of her shoulders and turned her back around. “Stop moving. Do you want to have a faulty jump jet on your way down to Meridian?"

Freya shot Liam and Peebee daggers as they snickered at his scolding.

“Sorry, Gil, I’ll stay put.” She groaned, rolling her eyes.

“Ryder,” Kallo called out. “looks like a flyby is our only option. I’ll get as low as I can, but you’ll have to eject over the target area.”

She smirked. “I’ve fallen out of so many things now I should be a pro.”

“Heard about your freefall to Habitat 7. Liam said he could hear you screaming all the way down.”

Liam was _so_ lucky that Gil had ordered her to stay still moments before.

“Keep it buttoned this go round, huh? It’s embarrassing.” Gil teased.

Now it was Gil’s turn to feel the wrath of Freya’s glare.

“Alright, you know the drill. Watch your rate of descent. Shields should take care of the rest.” Gil reminded, patting Freya’s shoulder before heading off in the opposite direction.

Looking over at her two teammates, she shot glares at them as they stifled their laughter.

“Asshole.” She grumbled, punching Liam in the arm as they made their way over to the Nomad.

“What’d I do?” Liam feigned innocence.

Freya tried to keep up her glare, but it fell apart as a smile curled her lips.

“Wow, babe,” Peebee slid up next to the human Pathfinder. “Didn’t know you were a screamer. I’ll have to keep that in mind for future reference, huh?” Freya damn near melted as the asari pecked her cheek. It was a simple act of affection, but Freya couldn't help but relish in it.

“I hope you two aren’t going to be like that on the ground, cause I don’t think I’d want to come along anymore, and we’re basically at our destination.” Liam gagged, earning a glare from not only Freya, but Peebee as well.

“Good luck, Pathfinder.” Kallo’s voice could almost barely be heard as the underbelly of the Tempest opened up, revealing the drop zone.

“Fair winds, Tempest.” Freya replied, before she, Liam, and Peebee jumped out.  


* * *

 

Sticking the landing, Freya stood smug, hands on her hips as she turned her nose up at Liam.

“Stuck the landing this time.”

Liam scoffed. “ _This time_ , Pathfinder. Key words.”

Surveying the area, Freya was quick to find and activate a remnant console.

“Pathfinder, while activating the console, I detected the presence of a complex network, connected via a central command hub.” SAM informed.

Freya guided her team further about the dropzone, using her scanner to help guide her in the right direction. “You mean we found Meridian’s controls?” She asked, confusion and excitement coursing itself through her veins.

“Most likely. However the hub is dark. Deactivated.” SAM replied.

Nodding, Freya and her team pushed forward. “Let’s head there first.”

It didn’t take long for the three of them to find Meridian’s control center. Between crossing a bridge, going through a door, and interfacing with another console, there it was, in all its glory. Meridian’s control center.

This was almost too easy. And that made Freya nervous.

“As with the monoliths and vaults, the hub is connected to the two neighboring towers.” SAM explained.

“So, that’s it then? All we need to do is activate the monoliths and Meridian comes back online?” Skepticism made itself clear in her voice, as her eyes darted back and forth between the control center, and her team.

“This could all be over, just like that.” Peebee’s voice was airy, she too was in disbelief.

“Let’s head over to the monoliths and see what happens.” Liam suggested.

 

* * *

 

Between the complexity of the layout, and the kett- Jesus, there we so many of them- learning the truth about angaran origins, and Meridian’s true capabilities, things were, by no stretch of the word, ‘easy.’ But, with one monolith up and running, and one more to go, things were looking good.

“Alright, this is the last one.” Peebee chimed.

“If all that work it took in repairing these damn monoliths _doesn’t_ work…” Freya let her grumbling comment trail off into silence as she focused on the console before her.

Interfacing with the console, Freya forced herself to stand still as the ground began shaking.

“Translating… ‘flight control systems online. Welcome administrator.’” If SAM was capable of experiencing amazement, Freya decided that this was the time.

“Holy shit.” Peebee was breathless. As was Liam, who could only muster a wide toothed grin.

“Restoring the system as has reactivated something nearby, Pathfinder.” SAM’s voice came again.

“But what?” Freya’s voice could barely be heard over the remnant console as it shook the ground nearby in its new bursting of energy.

“Translating… ‘exploration vessels on standby.’ We have seen remnant ships, but none in working condition.”

A shout of excitement followed by a grunt could be heard from behind her, and when Freya turned around, Peebee had wrapped her arms around Liam and taken him into a tight hug.

Grinning, Freya’s attention was pulled back to the console as SAM spoke up again. “It says it cannot retrieve commands from the Meridian engine.”

“SAM, can you-” A flash of red cut off Freya’s question. Off in the distance was the Archon’s second in command: Archon’s Sword.

“That’s not good.” The shift in Freya’s tone had Liam and Peebee at the ready.

Shots coming from behind her, Freya took a defensive position behind a nearby structure of some sort.

Swarms of remnant came for the three of them, and they all started shooting.

“Don’t forget that you’ve activated the remnant defense systems!” Peebee reminded, over the commotion.

“SAM!” Freya shouted, knowing the AI would do what she needed.

“On it, Pathfinder.” Remnant that were suddenly shooting at them, began shooting at other remnant.

“Ryder,” Suvi’s voice came over comms. “I detected a surge of energy on the scans. The section in you’re in lit up like Mardi Gras.”

A scoff could be heard not to far from in front of the Pathfinder. “This is a shitty Mardi Gras. We had a way better Mardi Gras back home.” It was Liam.

“What’s going on? Are you all-”

Freya hated cutting people off, but it was either be distracted and get shot, or shut up and shoot.

“Can’t talk right now!” She shouted, firing at a destroyer. “Fucking hate these things.” She grumbled under her breath before commanding Liam and Peebee to focus their fire at the giant Remnant.

Several ammo refills and lifeless remnant bodies later, things were quiet again.

Panting, Freya pushed forward as she kicked a Remnant out of the way. “Let’s head to Meridian’s command hub.”

Only a short walk with a shit ton of (now dead) kett away, the Pathfinder and her team were met with a giant, glowing command hub.

“Holy shit, that’s huge.” Peebee commented breathlessly.

“That’s what she said.” Liam joked, earning an eye roll from the asari. “Or he, whatever works.” Liam added, earning another eye roll.

Approaching the console, Freya lifted her hand and began interfacing.

The hub was brought to life as shades of blue worked its way around the system, only to display a rapid flash of red glyphs.

“Translating… ‘Connection lost. Meridian engine not found.’” SAM said.

Freya fought the urge to scream. Dragging out a groan, she eyed the hologram of Meridian’s engine. “SAM, anything we can do?” God, did she want to punch the console right now.

“A moment, Pathfinder…”

Moments later SAM played back a recording of a language that everybody recognized. It sounded exactly like the language the Angara spoke.

“Translating… “we need to disengage Meridian from command core, which will remain here draw fire.” SAM began.

The three of them watched as the hologram of Meridian moved away from the console.

“Meridian contains all the work of the Jardaan. Nothing else matters. I will send it far. We can return one day. Continue the process of renewal.”

The hologram of Meridian disappeared.

“End of log.” SAM concluded.

Letting the information sink in, Freya hesitated before speaking. “The Archon was wrong… Meridian isn’t here. It’s gone.”

“But, we can find it, right?” Peebee tried to sound optimistic.

Anything that Freya was going to say was cut off as the ground shook. They were under heavy fire.

“We need to leave now!” Liam shouted.

The three of them took cover behind a barrier not too far from them.

“Of all the fucking luck. Meridian’s gone, and now we’re stuck in a kett shitshow! Can I _please_ catch a break once in a while!”

“Not right now you can’t, Ryder!” Liam reassured, gun in hand.

“Pathfinder, the remnant city is not without its defenses. This is its central command.” SAM reminded.

If SAM were a physical being, Freya would hug him. Dashing over to the console with the other following, Freya didn’t hesitate the interfacing process. A ray of flowing blue hues, surrounding her, she shouted at SAM to activate the defenses.

The ground shook as the city’s defenses took down several kett cruisers and ships.

Turning around to face them, she caught sight of the Archon’s Sword on the platform below them.

Gun raised, the human pointed it at the red clad kett. “God, I hate this bitch.”


	5. 5

Between the never ending swarm of kett, and Archon’s Sword constantly moving, Freya was itching to get this over with. Not that she didn’t enjoy killing kett, but she didn’t enjoy being toyed with. And Archon’s Sword was toying with her.

“I know you’re around here somewhere.” She snarled.

The heat of a bullet whizzing past her, and the creepy blue glow that surrounded Archon’s Sword, made Freya whip around, and take aim.

“Got her!” She shouted, causing Liam and Peebee to start firing.

Steadying her gun, she took aim, and fired at her head. The kett dropped down and slumped like a sack of potatoes.

Letter herself go for just a second, Freya pumped her first in the air, and let out a hoot. “Take that, bitch!”

“Ground team: is everyone alright?” Kallo sounded concerned as he spoke through comms.

Holstering her gun, Freya brought up her omni-tool.

“Everyone’s safe and accounted for.” She replied. Liam and Peebee gathering beside her, she held her out her arm a little in their direction.

“We saw everything from orbit- it was incredible. The entire city lit up… the scans went wild!” Suvi could barely contain her excitement.

“And Ryder, the kett are retreating. Whatever you did- it worked.” Kallo’s voice was much calmer now. If anything, now it was filled with excitement.

“They got the ass-kicking they needed, personally delivered by us.” She boasted.

Now, Drack’s laugh was heard. “Good job, kid.”

“Given your command over the remnant’s defenses, Pathfinder, I predict the kett will not attempt to recapture the city.” SAM brought up. Maybe things weren’t looking as bad as she thought they were.

“Any progress on Meridian? Have you got it working?” Kallo inquired.

And then there was Meridian.

Despite the fact that he couldn’t see her, she shook her head. “This isn’t Meridian- at least not _all_ of it. It’s hard to explain. We’ll brief you later.” Lowering her arm, thus deactivating her Omni-tool, Freya turned and walked over to the main console in the area.

“Shouldn’t this thing know the location of Meridian, SAM?” she asked.

“Contact with the Scourge will have altered Meridian’s original path. It would take countless years to determine its current location.” SAM replied.

“This can’t take years, we don’t have that kind of time!” Liam retorted.

“Well, if the Scourge is messing things up, maybe that’s where we have to look.” She thought out loud.

“What’re you saying, Pathfinder?” Liam added.

She shrugged. “Was kind of hoping one of you would continue the thought. We need to find Meridian before the kett do. The entire cluster is counting on us.”

She surveyed the area one last time before nodding her head, signaling the two to follow. “SAM, collect all the data you can. Radio the Tempest for extraction.”

* * *

 

A hot shower and a fresh change of clothes later, Freya found herself in the meeting room speaking with Director Tann.

“Pathfinder. You seem well.” He was not happy.

“Skip the small talk, Tann. Say what you need to say so I can get to bed.” And she was not having any of his nonsense. Not today.

“You went for Meridian, in direct violation of Initiative orders. Even though our reasons were quite clear.” Freya watched as the holographic salarian shifted from foot to foot. “Yet… You were correct, Ryder. We should have trusted your instincts. You have proven time and time again that you deserve the title of ‘Pathfinder.’”

Freya wanted more than anything to pretend that she didn’t hear what he had just said, just so she could make him say it again. But she didn’t.

“I’m told that there are still obstacles to reaching Meridian. The Initiative stands ready to provide whatever support you need.”

And with that, the conversation was over, and Tann disappeared.

Now, Freya could brag and holler as much as she wanted.

“Oh, I’m sorry, what was that, Director Tann? I didn’t hear what you said, can you repeat yourself please?” She mocked the salarian’s posture. “You were correct, Ryder. We should have trusted your instincts. You’ve proven time and time again that you deserve the title ‘Pathfinder.’” She attempted to mock his voice, but it ended up sounding like she was sick and had a voice full of helium.

“Damn right you should’ve trusted me, you slimy asshole!” She grumbled, walking down the ramp and towards the bridge.

“Pathfinder!” The sound of Suvi’s voice made her stop. “If you have a minute I’d like to talk to you. I think I know how we can find Meridian.”

Walking over the the red headed scientist, Freya nodded for her to continue.

“Think of Meridian as a ship, and the Scourge as an ocean. If we can somehow predict the currents and track them, we can figure out where the ocean’s taken the ship.” Suvi explained, waving her hand towards a hologram of Meridian.

A wide toothed grin spread out across Freya’s face. “Suvi, that’s genius! _You’re_ a genius!” She praised.

Suvi smiled and turned her attention back towards the panel in front of her. “It’s not a precise analogy, but it illustrates the point. We’ll need better data: probes for the Scourge, angaran star charts...”

“Dr. Anwar’s suggestion may indeed be our best chance at finding Meridian.” SAM’s voice rang about the bridge. “The more we know, the better we can predict how the Scourge affects the things it comes in contact with.”

Footsteps belonging to a certain huntress sounded behind the two of them and Freya turned around to face her.

“The Initiative made charts of Heleus from the Milky Way, 600 years back. Perfect baseline. I can send them your way.” Cora said.

Suvi nodded. “I can compare them to Heleus at present. It’ll give us numbers, but one set won’t be enough.”

“SAM, what do we need?” Freya was getting excited. A plan for finding Meridian’s location was beginning to form.

“Readings from within the Scourge itself, collected by probes planted at key points. Once enough data is collected, will need initiative resources for mining and analysis. Once that is done, I can build the predictive model that will recalculate Meridian’s path.”

Stifling back a yawn, Freya rubbed her eyes and nodded. “Great. Let’s get it done.”

After successfully planting the appropriate amount of probes about the Heleus cluster, SAM delivered, and informed the human Pathfinder about the course to Meridian.

Overjoyed about the news, Freya felt like she could conquer the entire cluster with one hand tied behind her back. But first, she needed some sleep.

“Kallo, we head for Meridian tomorrow. Get plenty of rest, okay?” She waved her finger between the salarian and Suvi. “Both of you, actually.”

The salarian chuckled. “If anything, _you_ should be getting plenty of rest, Pathfinder.”

“I will, don’t worry about me.” She smiled.

Heading down the ladder and into her quarters, Freya noticed a note on her radio. It was from Peebee.

 

_A night cap for you. When you’re ready, call and I’ll come running. With a surprise. —Peebee_

 

Excitement coursed through Freya’s veins as she poured herself a drink and sat down on her bed.

“Peebee, I’m ready for my surprise.” She sent her message to the asari over a private channel. Nobody needed to hear them.

Doors opening minutes later, Freya couldn’t help the smile that plastered itself on her face as she watched Peebee stand at the foot of the bed.

“Come. Join me.” She suggested, getting a sultry response from her girlfriend.

“Oh, no, no. You don’t give the orders here.” Peebee, hummed, sitting by the human’s feet. “Whose surprise _is_ this anyway?”

Freya set her drink aside. “Maybe _that’s_ the surprise.” She whispered, leaning forward to give her a kiss.

Peebee stopped her with a hand on her chest and gently pushed her onto the bed. “Even on your back, you keep me on my toes.” Peebee straddled her waist. “Let’s reenact how we met.”

Hot kisses delivered by the asari were pressed all over Freya’s body, her skin burning wherever those lips kissed.

“Do you know about… asari melding? Our bodies and minds weave together… become one.” Peebee murmured as she pressed kisses to Freya’s stomach.

If a response was what Peebee was looking for, she wasn’t going to get one. Freya’s mind was clouded with pleasure and want.

Her lips moving up her torso and to her chest, Freya let out a sharp gasp as Peebee grabbed a nipple in between her teeth and tugged.

“I’ve never trusted anyone enough… never trusted myself…” Peebee murmured.

She looked up at the asari straddling her, want evident in her eyes. Joining Peebee’s hands with her own, she gave her a reassuring squeeze.

“I’ve got you. You’re safe with me.” She reassured, joining their hands and lacing their fingers together.

“Good.” Peebee whispered, as she started rocking.

Throwing her head back, her hips arched at the continuous motion. The tug in her stomach kept growing and growing. If Peebee kept this up, she was going to come.

“Shit, Peebee, keep going, please.” Freya could barely get the words out, as her moans dominated most of her begging.

Rocking faster, Peebee’s grip on Freya’s fingers tightened. “Freya…”

The sound of her name leaving Peebee’s mouth the way it did proud her over the edge, and Freya was soon gasping and shaking as an orgasm washed over her.

Opening her eyes, Freya found herself tangled in Peebee’s arms, surrounded by a calm and quiet wave of purples and pinks.

“It’s so quiet.” She tried her best to whisper, but it was difficult as she tried to come down from her orgasm.

Peebee’s hands held her head gently, as she pressed a kiss to her lips. “We are one. This is all ours now.” Her eyes were black, and her voice sounded like she was in a daze.

“I love you.” She whispered successfully. Closing her eyes, she pressed a passionate kiss to her lover’s lips.

Opening her eyes once more, she found herself back where she once was: in her room, Peebee on top of her, a panting mess.

“I want you to know: whatever kept you from saying yes before… I’m glad… I respect it.” She said in between pants.

Freya slid over to let Peebee lie next to her.

“With strings… it means so much more.” Peebee laid a hand over her chest, and Freya wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her in close.

“This is where I belong.” Peebee nestled her face into the crook of Freya’s neck and pressed a gentle kiss to the sensitive skin there before falling into a blissful night’s sleep.

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Freya soon followed suit, and allowed herself a good night’s sleep.

The two women stayed like that for the rest of the night- in each other’s arms as close as they possibly could be- happy and satisfied.

* * *

 

The first thing Freya saw was a pair of striking green eyes paired with a soft smile, both belonging to Peebee.

“Good morning, babe.” Peebee’s voice was soft.

Freya leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Good morning, Peebee.”

“You look so calm in your sleep. Not worried about the fate of Heleus, or your brother, or anything.” Peebee lifted her hand to cup the pathfinder’s face, and stoke her thumb across her cheek.

Turning to kiss the asari’s hand, Freya ignored the tingling sensation that bloomed on her cheeks and gave the other a soft smile.

Then the reality of her brother’s state blared in her mind.

He was awake. He was alive.

The very reminder, caused Freya to shoot up, and grin wildly.

“He’s awake.” Her voice barely above a whisper.

Startled by Freya’s sudden burst of energy, Peebee laid there a bewildered look on her face. “What?”

As if she forgot she was even there, Freya whipped her head around and stared at her girlfriend. “Get dressed and tell everyone to go to the meeting room ASAP!”

By the time Freya arrived in the meeting room, all eyes were on her.

“Another meeting, Ryder?” Lexi hummed.

“Are we going back to Meridian soon?” Cora asked.

“I bet she’s going to tell us about her and Peebee’s not-secret relationship.” Jaal chuckled, earning an eye roll from the human, and a huff from the asari.

“First of all,” Freya began. “Like you said, Peebee and I’s relationship isn’t a secret, so there’s nothing there to announce, other than the fact that I love her.” That arose a round of aws and a blown kiss from the mentioned crew member.

“Second of all, Francisco is-“ she held up a finger. “Actually before I reveal the big news, I’m going to attach a song to this.” Freya fiddled with her Omni-tool as she pulled up the song. “It’s called ‘Tubthumping’ by Chumbawamba. This is what my family and I designated as our anthem.”

Letting the song play softly in the background, she continued.

“Second of all, the reason why I called you were was to give you all an update on Francisco: he’s awake.”

At first nobody said anything, they just stared blankly at her, like they didn’t know who she was talking about, or hadn’t heard what she’d said.

Then, before she knew it, Freya was pulled into the most loving group hug she’d ever been in.

“Holy shit, now we have two Ryders!” Liam’s comment made the crew laugh.

“Ryder, that’s amazing!” Jaal’s voice rang out.

“Great, another kid to look after.” Despite his comment, Freya knew Drack was happy for her nonetheless.

Wiggling out of the group hug, the human Pathfinder didn’t bother trying to conceal the smile on her face.

“So, how’s he doing?” Gil asked, arousing several pairs of intense stares to be directed at her.

“He’s awake! He’s doing good, a little wobbly- over sleeping will do that to you- but he’s good.” She informed. “I haven’t heard anything new from Harry, but last I heard he’d said that Francisco is improving slowly but surely everyday."

“That’s amazing, Ryder. Really. I’ve missed seeing the Ryder twins in action.” Cora commented.

“I can’t wait for all of you to meet him. You’re going to love him.” She sighed, leaning against the railing.

Letting her comment hang in the air while the song died out, Freya switched emotional gears, and updated her team on Meridian.

“I don’t know if Suvi or Cora’s already told you, but we have the means of finding Meridian’s location. We need to back to the Remnant City to find an override; that’s how we’ll find it."

Murmurs of confirmation from the group made Freya smile.

“Alright then, let’s do this!”

 

* * *

 

Exiting the Tempest with Liam and Peebee at her side, Freya checked her gunone last time before holstering it on her back.

“Everything looks right, Pathfinder. Remember: find the override, apply that hardware, and the Remnant will fly the same vector as Meridian.” Suvi reminded over comms.

“Ready, Pathfinder?” Liam gave her a nudge and a smile.

“I was born ready, Liam. Not that Francisco would ever want to hear me say that.” She joked.

“Let’s get Meridian!” Peebee chimed in.

Staining up at the Remnant City, Freya let out a deep breath. “Tempest,” she and her team moved towards the entrance. “we’re going in.”

Once inside the city, Freya and her squad held their guns close to their chests, ready to use if needed. But at the moment there was no need. It was quiet. Freya didn’t like that.

“It’s quiet...but something’s different.” She thought aloud.

“Orbital scans identified a separate energy grid within the tower.” SAM said.

“Meaning?” Peebee rolled her wrist, urging SAM to continue.

“Defenses here may not be on our side. Everybody stay sharp.” Freya finished, tightening her grip on her gun.

Entering through the first set of many doors her comment was soon confirmed as Remnant flooded the room.

Taking cover behind a large pillar, Freya forced several rounds at near and far Remnant, providing cover for Peebee and Liam as they took down a Nullifier.

“I hate these things!” Freya could barely hear Peebee’s shout over the shots being fired.

“Me too, babe, me too!” She replied, striking an observer.

“Got it!” Liam shouted triumphantly, as the Nullifier went tumbling down.

Meeting back with the other two, the three of them pushed forward to Meridian’s controls.

“One more door.” She commented, holstering her weapon.

“Controls are ahead. Projections suggest multiple launch bays and possible links to Meridian deployment.” SAM picked up on Freya’s excitement and his comment only added fuel to that feeling.

Stopping in front of the console before her, Freya used her Omni-tool to sync the hardware with the system. “SAM, everything ready?” She asked once finished.

“All relevant data is queued for uplink.” He replied.

“Right. Let’s… find a path.” Freya shifted from foot to foot before interfacing.

“You’ll do great, at that, Pathfinder.” Liam waved nonchalantly from beside her.

She sent him a confused look. “What do you mean?”

“Finding us a path. You are the _Pathfinder_ after all.” The way Liam said it almost made Freya forget about his stupid pun, but since it was Liam who said it, all she could do was give him a look and let out a long, drawn out sigh.

“Liam, you’re horrible.” Peebee chuckled.

Liam shrugged, a shit-eating grin on his face. “I know.”

Looking up at the model before her, Freya’s face scrunched in confusion at what she saw. Remnant ships, flying through the Scourge, heading towards… something.

“What are the going towards, SAM?” She voiced her confusion and directed it at the AI.

“Meridian, Pathfinder.” He replied.

Despite his response, it didn’t quell her confusion.

“It doesn’t look like Meridian.” Not that she knew what Meridian was supposed to look like, but still.

“Is that a planet?” Peebee questioner from her left. “It looks… constructed.”

“A self-contained seed world. It is the heart of the vault network, and when reactivated, every connected planet will be affected.” SAM informed, answering all the questions the three of them did and didn’t have. “It is the means to make Heleus a home, Pathfinder.”

A feeling of hope and wonder bloomed in Freya’s chest. “This is what we’ve hoped and worked for- ever since we left the Milky Way.” Her voice almost breathless as she spoke.

“Congratulations, Pathfinder.” A voice she knew all too well, made her freeze.

“A great day for us all.” It was the Archon.

Images of his face flashed in her head, and she suddenly found herself on the ground, clutching the side of her head in pain.

“SAM? Tempest, what’s going on?” She called out through gritted teeth. With every word she spoke and every breath she took, more and more pain coursed through her body. Something was wrong.

Standing up with the help of her squad, Freya commanded that they all make a break for the Tempest.

“I believed you a fitting rival, but you are a false thing. A lie.” The Archon’s voice rang in her head. She tried to ignore the piercing ringing that stung her ears and focused on the door.

“Once I saw what made you special- your connection- I knew how and _when_ to take it from you.”

Freya felt like she could barely walk. With every step she took she could feel herself getting weaker and weaker.

“I _let_ you find Meridian. And now I’ll use your SAM to weaponize it.”

Freya could hear hear someone screaming.

“All Heleus will be exalted or, one by one, you world will die- starting with Eos.”

It was her. She was the one screaming.

“All I need to start is an implant like yours. And thanks to your memories, I know who else has one. Another reason to take the Hyperion.”

 _Francisco_.

Darkness engulfed her vision.

“Fall to darkness, Pathfinder. You were almost worthy.”


	6. 6

Francisco ignored the blaring sirens and flashing lights as he made his way through the Hyperion.

“Go! The med bay is still secure!” He shouted nearby passengers.

Catching sight of Dr. Carlyle, he walked up to the older gentleman.

“What the hell is happening?” Francisco tried to ignore the growing tone of worry in the other man’s voice.

“I wish I knew.” He replied, before the two broke off in opposite directions.

“Hello, Francisco.” A familiar voice rang in his ear. It was SAM.

“SAM? How are you…? What’s happening out there? What’s going on?” Francisco couldn’t help the panic that rose in his chest.

“Kett forces are sweeping the ship. They’re looking for you.” SAM said.

“Looking for me? Why-” SAM cut him off.

“Francisco, the Pathfinder needs your help.”

 _Freya_.

Francisco quickened his pace through the Hyperion, brushing past nearby staff. “What’s wrong?”

“The Archon has severed my link to your sister’s implant. If basic function isn’t manually not restored, she will die.”

Francisco’s heart dropped. “What?”

“Francisco, please.” If SAM was capable of experiencing emotion, he would say that the AI sounded worried. Desperate even. “Proceed to depot K-4 to secure a weapon.”

Running to the location, Francisco continued conversation with the AI. “C’mon, SAM. Context.” He needed to distract himself over the thought of losing Freya.

“The Archon isn’t stealing the Hyperion. He wants you and me. Your implant is the same as the Pathfinder’s. He’ll use us to control Meridian, and your sister will die.”

Arriving at the depot, he hopped over a desk, and grabbed the only weapon available along with a few magazines.

“The Archon will kill her?” His voice shook at the thought. Like Freya, his biotics were very much in tune with his emotions, and right now, his arms were almost engulfed in a purple hue.

“No. Losing me will.” SAM replied.

“What? SAM?” Loading the pistol, he continued through the doors of the Hyperion. Being met with a group of Kett, Francisco didn’t hesitate to take cover and start shooting.

“I am sorry I cannot help you fight,” Again, if SAM was capable of expression emotion, he sounded regretful. “I took over too much of your sister’s implant and losing me will kill her.”

“So when comms dropped, she did too?” He asked, watching a kett soldier drop to the ground.

“Hurry, Francisco.” SAM ushered.

Taking down the remaining kett, the younger Ryder twin pushed forward and was met with a panting Captain Dunn.

“Francisco! SAM said you were fighting to the comms override? You can’t!” Her voice was overflowing with concern.

“I know, SAM isn’t making sense.” His voice shook as he thought of what would happen if he didn’t make it.

Captain Dunn shook her head. “No, I mean take the access route!” She pointed him in the right direction. “If that Pathfinder’s in trouble, that’s all we need to hear.”

Running, Captain Dunn behind him, Francisco made it through the doors only to be met with another group of armored kett.

“Go, we’ll hold them off!” She ushered, firing at the kett.

“Dunn, you can’t keep this up!” He replied over the blasts of bullets.

“Then make it quick! Get to the QEC- make a break for it, I’ll cover you. ” She shouted.

Doing as told, Francisco made a break for it, passed the kett, and successfully made it through the side doors.

“SAM, Dunn won’t last long. What’s the plan?” Francisco stood over the comms system override.

“Manually send a reboot signal. It will reset your sister’s implant.” SAM directed.

“Like a factory reset?”

“To restore the functions I shouldn’t have taken.” SAM sounded regretful. “With luck, her heart will not have stopped.”

Francisco didn’t want to know what would happen if it did. “Since when do you rely on luck?”

There was a noticeable pause before SAM’s response. “I’m not sure.”

Standing in front of the QEC relay, Francisco’s hand hovered over the system. “Okay, we’re here.”

“One pulse. That’s all the Pathfinder needs.”

Out of the corner of his eye he could see staff running past him.

“It’ll probably alert the Archon where I am.” He commented aloud.

“I am sorry.” SAM truly did sound apologetic.

Francisco sent a pulse. “Me too, SAM. Me too.”

* * *

 

Liam had been banging on the door with his gun ever since the Pathfinder went down. “It won’t open!” Panic and anger swelled in his voice.  It hadn’t budged.

Peebee had been at the Pathfinder’s side, pacing back and forth ever since she went down. “Tempest, the Pathfinder is down! Come in! Tempest!” Her voice shook and because increasingly desperate with every word. There was no response.

Freya shot up, lungs burning as she gasped for air. Her eyes darted wildly about the room, landing both on the pacing Peebee and the banging Liam, until she caught sight of the Remnant console.

“Ryder!” Peebee’s shout cause Liam to look over and now they were both at their side as she gripped the console. “I thought you were gone…” Peebee’s voice cracked, and so did Freya’s heart.

Tears glossing his eyes, Liam let out a strained breath. “God, Ryder, what’d I say? I’m going to have to report you to HR. This is emotional abuse.”

His comment made her smile.

“Hyperion’s dark. SAM with it. We need to get back.” She steadied herself against the console.

Freya had to look away as she caught sight of Peebee’s horrified look. “No, no, no, this is rem-tech. You need SAM.”

She planted her feet to the ground as she forced herself to stand, ignoring the dizzying feeling it brought her. “We _need_ to get back.”

She never knew how painful interfacing could be without SAM, until now. Hand outstretched as she tried to interface, she doubled over and groaned in pain at the action.

“Ryder, stop! It’s hurting you, we’ll find another way!” Peebee tried to step towards her, but Liam grabbed hold of her arm, stopping her.

“We need to get back!” She tried again. The door moved, but didn’t open. Black dots blurred her vision.

“Your vitals… Ryder.” Now Liam was hesitant to let her continue.

“I can do this!” She panted. Planting her hand onto the console, she grunted through the pain that coursed through her body. This time the doors opened.

Letting out a hard grunt, Freya pushed herself and her squad forward. “Come on, to the Tempest!”

“Try it now…” Gil’s voice could barely be identified over the static of the comms. The comms. They were back online.

“Pathfinder? Come on!” It was Kallo. He sounded panicked.

“We’re here, Tempest!” Freya couldn’t describe how glad she was to hear their voices.

“I got her! I got- hey,” Kallo’s voice was interrupted by Suvi. “Pathfinder! Kett took down the comms and hijacked the Hyperion!”

“I know. The Archon’s been planning since his flagship. He used me.” She used her biotics to spring her closer to the gravity well.

“Have Lexi ready, Ryder’s hurt and… there’s some weirdness.” Peebee added.

“Shit! Shit!” Suvi replied.

She and her team floating down the gravity well, Freya closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. Using her biotics to spring ahead wasn’t the best idea.

“We’re getting reports from… everywhere. All remaining kett ships are on the move.” Kallo informed, panic rising in his voice.

“It’s all the Archon. If he takes Meridian, he’ll destroy worlds. Starting with Eos.” She explained as they touched ground. “He thinks he’s won.”

“Pathfinder? It kind of feels like he has.” The hesitation in Suvi’s voice made her frown.

Pushing her way to the door, she was welcomed by her entire team.

“Ryder! There you are! You… _need_ to stop doing this.” Lexi rushed to her, her Omni-took scanning and taking notes of her vitals.

Freya gave the asari doctor a smile. “Nice to see you too, doc. News on the ark?”

“Still headed towards Meridian with a small flotilla. You got the last signal before the Archon locked it down.”

Hearing Kallo’s voice, she stumbled forward towards her crew.

“We’re not letting that stand. Be ready to move.” Liam commanded, moving towards the Tempest.

“Wait,” Cora stopped him with an outstretched arm. “We need a plan.”

“Stop ship, kill jerk.” Peebee exclaimed with a shrug.

“With what?” Cora shouted, throwing her hands up in the air.

“He has SAM. He has ships. But I’m still able to…” Freya’s eyes locked over to a remnant console. “...do something.”

“He’s got the Hyperion. That’s how many thousand hostages?” Vetra asked.

“How many worlds does he destroy if we don’t move?” Drack reminded.

“And how many do we save if we get ourselves killed?” Cora added.

Trying to tune out her teams bickering, Freya stretched out her hand and began interfacing.

A rocking of the remnant city silenced their bickering, and caused Freya to stumble and a searing pain to shoot throughout her body.

All of a sudden, a large structure rose from beside the city. It was a ship. A giant, big ass ship. And she had control over it.

“You did and impossible thing…” Peebee’s voice sounded closer than before and before Freya knew it, she was at her side, admiring the ship.

“Can you keep that up? Have them fight for us?” Cora asked, desperation and hope in her voice.

Feeling blood drip from her nose, Freya rose her hand to her nose to wipe it away.

“Kett are tough, but remnant hit hard.” Vetra pointed out.

“The promise of that could inspire other to join, across the cluster.” Jaal added.

Freya walked over and joined her crew.

“We have a for real shot at this!” Liam was getting pumped, and his energy was contagious,  making Freya excited.

“Rally the troops for a last stand.” Drack commented.

“I just pulled a front line out of thin-fucking-air. With our friends supporting that? We can beat the Archon.” She boasted, dabbing at the blood that continued to drip from her nose. “Is this where I give a speech? Ask you to die for me?” She let her question dangle in the air for a moment before shaking her head. “No thanks. I say we shove the Remnant up the Archon’s ass. And maybe that buys us a chance. All of us. We get the whole cluster to pile on.” She walked towards the Tempest as her team followed behind her. “Everyone in Heleus has earned some fucking payback.”

* * *

 

As Kallo steered the Tempest to Meridian, Freya met Peebee on the bridge.

“Nice speech. You’ve inspired the entire crew. They’re running around like pyjacks getting everything ready for the big showdown.” Peebee’s back was turned, looking out towards the stars surrounding them.

“But not you, apparently.” Freya replied, stepping closer to the asari.

“You inspire me, Freya.” She caught a glimpse of the asari looking at her over her shoulder. “In ways that are surprising even to me. I’ve got rem-tech repurposed all over the place, and Poc’s souped up and raring to go. We’ll keep you in one piece.” She paused. Hesitated.

“I don’t like seeing you suffer. Without SAM, it looks like interfacing hurts. A lot.” Her expression only emphasized her concern as she turned to face the human pathfinder.

Freya took a step even closer. “It would hurt a lot more without _you_.”

An uncontrollable smile curled Peebee’s lips.

“I’ll let the schmaltz go because I want a kiss after all this.”

The space between the two at this point was so small that when Freya spoke, her lips were just millimeters apart. “Just a kiss?” She hummed.

Peebee hummed a chuckle. “I like that I make you greedy.” Joining their hands, Peebee took a small step back and brought her hands up to her lips and kissed her knuckles. “Let’s give them hell, babe.”

* * *

 

When Francisco awoke he was seated next to Captain Dunn, and the Archon was in front of him.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it? This weapon? It created life, and yet, I see its full potential- and I even have the means to achieve it.”

Francisco glowered as the Archon turned to face him.

“Using you.” The Archon stepped closer, and he struggled to no avail to get out of the seat.

“I saw you from my flagship, in the Pathfinder’s memories. You have an implant, and the connection. With that connection, I’ll take Meridian. And Heleus will surrender- or burn."

Despite his current situation, Francisco couldn’t help but make a disgusted face. Freya was right. He was uglier than she described.

“You’ll get nothing from me. My sister will stop you.” He snapped.

The Archon scoffed. “We’ll know soon enough, because your Pathfinder is already here.”

Freya snarled as a projection of the Archon’s face appeared in front of her.

“You continue to defy your limitations. Impressive.” He scoffed once more.

“‘Cisco! You okay?” She called out, hoping he could hear her.

“He’s fucking nuts. If we don’t submit, he’ll use Meridian to kill everyone. That’s why he took me and SAM.” Despite the bad news he brought, Freya was relieved to hear his voice.

“You say that as if I should feel guilty.” The Archon turned his head to look at the captive Ryder twin. “Exhalation is a gift. Anyone who can’t see that deserves to die.” He turned his head back towards Freya. “You still command Remnant, but that began with the SAM and the implant. And now I have both. I no longer need you, Pathfinder. But since you insist on interfering- I’ll give you my full attention.”

Kett ships- hundred of kett ships- headed straight for the Tempest.

“That’s... more than we thought.” Suvi commented, eyes on the scans in front of her.

“We’ve got this!” Freya reassured.

The space around them lit up with combinations of oranges, blues, and greens as kett ships went down, and Remnant started firing.

Pilots from different parts of the cluster started shouting over comms.

“We need cover! Hug the Remnant!”

“Rock and a hard place. Ryder? Ryder!”

 _When your back’s against the wall… if you can’t run from it, use it._ Her dad’s voice rang in her ears.

“Stop running, and use it.” Freya whispered.

She turned towards her salarian pilot. “Kallo, how close can you edge the Scourge?”

The salarian winced. “Too close? Why?”

Freya smiled. “I just realized the Remnant are pulling out best chance at winning this. It was something my dad said…” She shook her head. “Never mind, just get us in close and trust me!”

Doing as told, Kallo successfully guided the Tempest closer towards the Hyperion.

“Get the Hyperion!” She commanded to a nearby pilot.

Turning towards the image of the Archon she gave him a shit eating grin. “Archon! Don’t blame your people. This clusterfuck is all you!”

The Archon frowned. “You wish to force my hand. So be it.”

Freya watched as the Archon turned and faced Francisco. The next thing she knew, he was screaming out in pain.

“Unlike you and the Pathfinder, I do not need an implant… I have yours.”

“Francisco!” Freya gripped the railing of the bridge, her biotics flaring. “Francisco!”

“You’ve made this much more difficult, Pathfinder. But not for me.” And the call cut off.

As Kallo steered the Tempest into Meridian, Freya could only watch, mouth agape, at the land before her.

“Suvi… what am I looking at?” She asked, heart racing at the sight.

“A wonder?” Suvi responded with the same amount of amazement and curiosity.

The sense of amazement and wonder that once engulfed the human Pathfinder was replaced by a feeling of her stomach dropping as the Tempest started plummeting.

“Sorry.” Kallo, cried out over the blaring warning sirens. “Gravity’s inverted.” With a few taps and swipes, he suddenly got the ship airborne once again.

“No sign of the Hyperion. Extrapolating form last known position.” Suvi alerted over her shoulder.

Kallo shook his head. “It wasn’t meant to land. We’ll beat it down. Like it or not.”

Freya moved from the bridge and over towards the armory. “Whenever the Archon goes to ground, that’s where we’re heading.”

Calling Drack and Peebee to join her on this one, she grabbed her guns and met them at the Nomad.

Once inside, she gave Gil the okay, and she soon found them falling towards the ground, wheels already spinning. This- even by her driving record- was going to be a rough ride.

Screeching to a stop at the sight of the Hyperion, Freya opened up the door and looked outside.

She was met with the most beautiful, luscious greenery she’d ever seen since the Milky Way.

“Pathfinder,” It was the Archon. “I’ve arranged a ‘distraction’ while I find Meridian control.”

She watched his flagship rush forward, past the ark.

Closing the door and stepping on the gas, she didn’t hesitate to follow him.

“Pathfinder, it’s nav-dead. Looks like it’s maneuvering thrusters only!” Suvi advised.

Freya’s eyes danced as the quickly passing scenery around her. “The Archon’s betting we won’t chase him with the ark at risk.”

“We’ll guard the Hyperion.” Kandros’s voice was a shock to hear.

“Kandros? Who’s with you?” Freya asked, swerving to not hit a tree.

“The whole damn cavalry. You know I can’t resist a party.” Even though Freya couldn’t see him, she could still picture that smug grin on Reyes’s face.

“We hold the kett, you decide the Hyperion.” Freya never thought she’d be so glad to hear Evfra’s voice.

Speeding behind friendly troops, Freya kept her eyes peeled on the Hyperion.

“Pathfinder?” It was Captain Dunn. “He’s taken them. The core is lit up like Christmas, but SAM isn’t talking. I think the Archon- shit- I don’t know what he did. But he has Francisco.” Her voice was swelled with panic and that made Freya grip the wheel a little tighter.

“We’re not giving up! Not when we’re this close!” She shouted.

“That’s the spirit, kid!” Dack encouraged from behind her.

Engaging the Nomad’s thrusters, Freya had to remind herself to loosen her grip on the wheel. One microscopic movement at this speed and they all could be dead.

Catching sight of a large object, Freya’s stomach dropped when she realized what it was.

“That’s… not the Hyperion.” She murmured.

“Kett are deploying to defend the Archon! Get in close!” Kandros commanded.

A nervous laugh sounded from behind her. It was Peebee. “No really, what do we do?”

Kallo spoke up. “He’s right. Mix in with the ground troops, the big ship can’t fire on you!”

Going past destroyed vehicles and potholes, grunt and groans sounded from behind her.

“Kid, this is the one time I’m going to let your shitty driving slide by. But after this, you’re going to get an earful from this old man.” Drack grumbled.

Suvi informing her of some major structures not too far ahead, Freya kept pushing forward, swerving to miss scattered debris, until the Nomad broke down and stopped.

“Let’s kill some kett.” Drack cackled, as the three of them existed the vehicle and trekked towards the swarm of kett.

“We can’t let them take control of this place!” Peebee shouted as she started firing.

Dozens of kett later, the three of them hadn’t advanced much further to Meridian’s controls. And they wouldn’t any time soon as a kett flagship pulled in.

“Kett flagship, watch it!” She shouted, firing at the falling kett.

“Your own reinforcements are with you, Pathfinder!” Kandros reassured.

“The Resistance is with you!” Evfra added.

“Always up for the adventure. Or whatever this is.” Reyes chuckled.

Another round of dead bodies later later, Freya made her way towards Meridian’s doors.

“Take the fight inside, Pathfinder. We’ll protect the Hyperion, but that only matters if you catch the Archon.” Hayjer pushed.

Nodding and walking through the doors, Freya and her squad dropped through the gravity well.

“Tempest, we’re going in,” She alerted.

“I’ll relay to anyone following.” Kallo confirmed.

“Standing by, Francisco may need attention.” Lexi said.

As soon as the three of them touched ground, they were on the move once again, pushing through another wave of kett.

Shots firing all around, rallies of support sounded over comms, making Freya swell with pride. They were all fighting. Together. But none of that would matter if they didn’t stop the Archon.

Drack’s screaming could be heard over the intense rapid firing of shots as he went into a blood rage, and Peebee’s grunts and snarls around just barely be heard in the distance. They were pushing through.

Activating different consoles and running across several bridges, Freya and her squad soon found themselves surrounded by another wave of kett. Only this time, Drack’s scouts had caught up with them.

“Pathfinder! We have a debt to pay! We are at your side!” Birtak called out.

“Glad to have you!” She grunted, taking down an anointed kett.

Another round of kett killed, and the three of them trekked towards another door with Drack’s scouts tagging alongside

“Pathfinder,” The defeat in Suvi’s voice made her halt. “Multiple system failures on the Hyperion!”

Her heart dropped.

“Dunn? Dunn? Is there anything we can do?” she said into her omni-tool.

“Stay out of our way.” The Captain sounded like she was speaking through gritted teeth. “There’s no pulling up. I’m rerouting power to all med-bay intertials. I can give us one shot. It’s been an honor serv-”

Freya paced back and forth as she shouted Dunn’s name.

Several moments of silence passed as a grunt erupted from the other side of her omni-tool. “Still here, Ryder. Cryo pods are intact.”

Freya let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. “Give the Pathfinders my thanks. And the Archon, the tip of your boot.”

Pushing forward, gun aimed at a fiend, Freya directed her next comment to everyone on Meridian.

“Everyone listening? That landing means humanity’s staying long term. And this just became a fight for the homefront.”

“No argument, Ryder.” Kandros agreed.

“You have our support.” It was nice to hear the Moshae’s voice.

“Pathfinder, it’s your honor to take that response to the Archon.” Hayjer added, making Freya’s biotics flare.

 _Oh, she was going to bring it to him alright._ She thought, arming her weapon with incendiary ammo. She was going to serve it to him, shove it down his throat, and pull it out of his probable non-existent ass.

“With pleasure.” She grinned, taking the fiend down within a few rounds.

Taking another gravity well, Freya, Drack, and Peebee finally arrived at their destination: Meridian’s controls.


	7. 7

“Do it. Secure the adaptation matrix.” The Archon’s voice rang about the construct.

“Does that dummy know he’s broadcasting?” Peebee commented.

Freya shook her head as they walked passed deactivated remnant. ”He’s in Francisco’s head. We’re connected.”

As the three of them kept walking, lights seemed to be guiding their path. It was Francisco.

“Prepare to repeat the cortical stimulus.” Freya didn’t know who the Archon was talking to.

“Get out of my head!” The pain in Francisco’s voice activated Freya’s biotics and put a pep in her step.

“You are irrelevant. I will use your connection.” He was talking to Francisco.

The scream that followed his comment caused Freya to become engulfed in her biotics. Now she was sprinting.

“Francisco!” She cried out. Running forwards another door, she knew that this was it. The Archon, Francisco, and Meridian’s controls would be in their very room.

Entering the door, weapons drawn, the trio inched towards where the Archon stood.

“It arrives! This attempt to rival me is no longer amusing, Pathfinder.” Archon sneered.

“Hey, Freya. You’re looking pretty blue from up here. Get my clues?” Francisco called out.

She smiled at his comment on her biotics. “Clear as day, ‘Cisco.”

“You sure? You were never good at puzzles as a kid. Tried to keep him distracted. It was… hit and miss.” He joked.

The Archon turned to face the younger Ryder twin. “Your connection serves me. I know how it works.” He turned back to face Freya. “The mind is trained to think like the Remnant creators. In this case, painfully.”

Freya had to stop herself from going after the Archon as Francisco cried out in pain.

“But I'm content to let him hear that burden.” The three of them watched as the Archon got hooked up to… something. “Whatever gives me Meridian.”

She watched in horror as he rose from where he stood and stood hovering in the air, surrounded by blue, electric current.

“Kill them all.” He demanded.

The sound of Francisco’s cries of pain, only fueled Freya’s biotics as she charged at oncoming kett.

“Can they survive using this much power?” Peebee questioned, firing at the swarm of kett.

“I only care about one of them!” Freya shouted, stabbing a nearby kett with her Omni-tool. “Eliminate every single one of these bastards! None of them are leaving this place alive!”

A cackle from Drack sounded nearby. “With pleasure.”

Once all the kett in the vicinity had been killed, Freya made her way towards Francisco and the Archon.

“No, no, no- shit, he has access!” The younger twin shouted.

“I can see it all… they were creators of life. You commanded _nothing_.”

“I made the cluster livable for _thousands_!” She retorted.

The Archon let out a laugh that rattled the human Pathfinder to her very core. “No, you led them all to their deaths!” And with a surge of power, the room went from blue to red in a matter of seconds.

Inching closer to Francisco as she took cover behind a wall, Francisco stopped her.

“Frey, wait! The Archon’s pulling too much power!”

She couldn’t help the frown that formed on her face. “Little busy right now!”

“No, listen!” He demanded. “It’s all going straight through him. Shut down the interfaces and he’ll have nothing to draw!” He paused, gritting his teeth in pain. “You’ll take Meridian right from under him!”

Freya looked back at her squad, then back at her brother and nodded. “We play this smart! I know it hurts but you have to tell me where to interface!”  


* * *

 

With each console came its own cluster of remnant that had to be destroyed. And with each interfaced console, the close they came to reaching the power relay.

“The Archon’s still fighting me… I don’t have your practice.” Francisco said through gritted teeth as Freya approached the power relay.

“Assisting.” Hearing SAM’s voice made Freya gasp.

“SAM?” She called, hoping she had really heard his voice.

“I’m still restricted, but the more Remnant you destroy, the more fractured the Archon’s attention.” So she had heard correctly. SAM _was_ back. Sort of, anyway.

“Hold position, kill Remnant! I’m on it!” She confirmed. This was going to be tricky. If there was one thing Ryder was never good at, it was holding her position in battle. She was constantly moving around- going towards and away from the enemy, whatever suited her best at that moment. But this was different. SAM and Francisco’s lives were on the line- as were the lives of the entire Heleus cluster.

As a pod dropped to the side of where she, Peebee, and Drack were stationed, Freya couldn’t be more glad to see her entire crew fighting alongside her. “We’re here for you, Pathfinder!” Cora cried out.

With the added fire of her entire crew, Remnant were destroyed faster than they would’ve been if it were just herself, Drack, and Peebee.

“Got it exposed! Lock it down! Interface now!” Francisco shouted.

One down and two more to go, the younger Ryder twin was quick to pinpoint another power relay.

“Sweep as we go! Navpoint’s ahead.” She commanded, slamming oncoming Remnant with her biotics.

Sweeping the area for an interface and not finding one, she called out to her brother.

“Another gap! I’m not seeing an interface.”

“Hold there! I’ll try and raise the platform!” He responded, before crying out in pain.

“Francisco! Are you sure?” She asked, firing at oncoming Remnant.

“No?” He replied snarkily. “But we have to win this!”

She tried her best to tune out his cries of pain as she defended her position, her team scattered around her defending her.

“You Can do it, ‘Cisco!” Her heart was pounding against her chest. In fear of her brother, in exhilaration of the fight, she didn’t know.

As one of the teammates took down one of the last remaining Remnant, the platform to get to the relay rose.

“Got it. I-” Whatever her brother was going to say next was cut off by a cry.

“Francisco! Are you alright?” Freya fought the urge to run to him, and instead jumped across the platform and to the power relay.

“You need to hurry, Pathfinder. We’re all straining.” SAM urged.

Across the platform and reaching the relay she informed her brother of her whereabouts and told him to expose the relay.

“I’m trying. I-” Again, whatever he was going to say was cut out by a cry of pain and desperation.

Arming her gun with incendiary ammo, she told her brother to stay strong, he could do it.

“I’m not done yet, hang tight!”

Once again, she was thankful to have her entire team at her side. It made destroying the Remnant go by a lot quicker, and therefore exposing the relay happen a lot sooner.

“Got it! Interface now!” He commanded, and Freya did just that.

“Relay down! Tell me how to bring this all home!” She shouted, eyes darting across the room.

“One more. Just… one?” Francisco’s voice was shaky, and he sounded confused. That wasn’t good.

“‘Cisco?” She called out, panic rising in her voice.

“We are out of time, Pathfinder. Hurry.” SAM warned.

Panic dominating her emotions and biotics engulfing her entire being, Freya sprinted across the room towards her brother and the main power relay. She was going to rip the Archon limb from limb if she had to.

She watched as his body became engulfed in electric current, and then fell lifelessly to the floor.

Now, if there was a human equivalent to a krogan blood rage, this was pretty close. One moment Freya was in front of the power relay, the next she was over top the Archon, stomping on his lifeless body with the heel of her boot. She fell to her knees and began beating him with her gun.

“You son of a bitch!” She cried out, in between beatings. “I’m going to fucking kill you. I’m gonna bring you back to life- just so I can kill you with my bare hands!”

This went on for several minutes, until Drack approached her with a laugh. “Alright, kid, if he wasn’t dead for sure, he is now.” He put his hand in the back of her collar and lifted her up with ease. “Be done.”

“Pathfinder, Meridian is online.” SAM acknowledged. And just as she said that, Meridian burst to life. What was once engulfed in red, was now back to its dazzling blue hue  


* * *

 

Walking out of Meridian’s control with Francisco leaning on her for support, Freya gripped him tightly. She was afraid that if she let him go, she’d never see him again.

When Lexi approached her, she hesitated before handing him off of the asari. “Be careful!” She called out meekly as she watched the two board the Tempest.

Quickly surrounded by her team and all her allies, the reality of what had been accomplished hit her.

They’d won. They’d beaten the Archon. She’d found a home for her people.

“Smile for the camera, babe. SAM’s broadcasting. Everyone’s watching.” Peebee’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

“They all want a nice big closeup of the hero who single-handedly saved the galaxy.”

She turned to face her girlfriend. “But what about y-” The rest of her sentence was muffled into nothingness, as Peebee grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss, leaving her dazed.

“And now they all know you’re mine.” She hummed, joining their hands.

Smiling at Peebee, and then at her crew, Freya outstretched her arms. This was most definitely a group hug moment.

Her crew surrounding her and the asari in an embrace, Freya couldn’t stop smiling. They did it. They saved Heleus, beat the Archon, and done the impossible: found Meridian.


	8. 8

Back on the Nexus, in her father’s quarters, Freya glanced over at her brother. Between the repairs on Meridian and waking up more colonists, he had slept through most of it. They both had actually, but once again, Freya beat him to the punch and was up and running before he was.

Watching her brother sit up, she walked over and sat at his feet. “Hey, ‘Cisco.” She smiled, tapping his foot with her knuckles.

“One day I’ll beat you out of medical.” He chuckled, kicking her hand with his toes. “How long until I can get out of here?”

Freya laughed. She knew he was sick of being cooped up in the Nexus. But he was under strict orders to keep his activity levels at a minimum.

“Not long. A few more weeks- enough to get you back on your feet.” She reassured.

“Are you okay? You and SAM?” He asked, moving to lean himself against Freya.

“Our connection has been restored. I am once again able to help the Pathfinder activate Remnant technology.” SAM informed. “Your sister is getting better everyday. She worries about you a lot."

Francisco smiled at SAM’s comment. “But does he still need to?” He directed his question towards his sister.

She shrugged. “Doing it alone made me feel like my brain was being fried, put into a blender, and shoved back into my head through my ears, so I’ll take SAM’s help.”

“Pathfinder, the Nexus leaders are waiting for us.” SAM reminded.

Freya’s eyes darted over to her brother, who waved her off. “Go. I bet it’s important.”

Standing she gave her brother one last look before exiting their father’s quarters.

Right outside the door she was met with an group of bickering Nexus leaders. All eyes fell on her as she exited the room.

“Pathfinder, you’re late.” It took everything in Freya’s very being to not punch Tann in his stupid face.

“Sorry I’ve been busy, trying to recover from saving Heleus and all.” She responded, crossing her arms. “What’s all this about?”

“Now that we’ve established an outpost on Meridian, we need you to appoint someone to represent Heleus.” Kesh explained.

“Why me?” She asked.

“You’ve acted for everyone. If you endorse a name, some may disagree, but they will trust it as a starting point.” Kesh answered.

It wasn’t a difficult choice for the human Pathfinder to make. Despite everyone’s comments, she chose the angara- the Moshae. After everything they’ve suffered through, they deserved to have their voices heard after having it taken away from the kett.

The impromptu meeting over, Freya made her rounds about Meridian, talking to each of her crew members and allies.

Everyone was good with where they were at. The majority of them asked about Francisco and how he was doing. She gave them updates on his condition, overjoyed that she could finally talk about him in the present tense. That she could talk about him and say that he was just a few hallways away, alive and safe.

“Hey, Pathfinder!” Gil called out as she walked over to him. “So, this is supposed to be a celebration, right?” He looked around the room and gave her a look. “This is a pretty lame party. Where’s the alcohol, where’s the music?”

Freya let out a laugh. “We’ll have a proper Tempest party after this, alright? Make sure to spread the word.” She reassured.

“Good, because this party sucks.” Gil shifted from side to side. “You getting used to any of this yet? Meridian? The dream becoming a reality?”

She shook her head. “I’m still in the pinching myself stage.”

Gil gave her a smug look. “Well, I’m sure everyone here would be happy to line up and give you a pinch.” He teased, reaching out his hand.

Rolling her eyes at him comment, she swatted at his hand. “I dare any of these people to try and pinch me, Gil.”

He let out a chuckle. “But, so you know, I’ve got the Tempest ready to go. You want to leave, just say the word, and we’re out.” Gil reminded.

Nodding at his statement, Freya continued her way about Meridian and found herself back at her father’s quarters.

“How’d the meeting go?” Francisco asked as soon as she stepped foot in the room.

She shrugged before grabbing a chair and sitting beside the bed. “Got chewed out by Tann for being late, appointed a leader for Heleus.”

Francisco let out a laugh. “This Tann guy sounds like an ass.”

Freya let out a groan and rolled her eyes. “You have no idea.”

“So what’s this I hear about a Tempest party?” He asked, raising his arm to show off his omni-tool.

“You and Gil have been speaking?” She asked, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

The eye roll and embarrassed smile he gave her in return only made her smile even more.

“Gil thought this party was lame- which to a degree it is- and I proposed that my team and I have our own little shindig after this.” She explained.

Francisco looked offended. “What about me?”

Freya gave him a nudge. “Tell you what, I’ll talk to Harry and see if I can smuggle you aboard the Tempest for a little bit in the next couple days. Then we’ll let the festivities begin.”

“Just send me the word and I’ll come running.” Francisco paused. “Maybe not literally, moving around too quickly makes me nauseous.”

Freya cackled. “No problem, little brother.”

“Stop calling me that! I’m only younger than you by a whole 60 seconds!” He groaned.  


* * *

 

Back aboard the Tempest, Freya let out a sigh of relief as she walked up to the bridge. “Never thought I’d miss this ship as much as I have.” She breathed out, her hands gliding over the bridge’s railings.

“You ready, Ryder?” Kallo was just as antsy to get flying as she was.

Looking back at her team, she smiled. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” She confirmed.

Feeling the Tempest roar to life as it began its ascent out of Meridian, Freya felt excitement and nervousness course through her veins. It reminded her of her very first time on the ship. Nervous and excited for what was to come. But this was different. Dramatically so.

Flying steadily in the air, she turned around and faced her crew.

“How about a song?” She suggested.

Murmurs of agreement sounded from the people surrounding her, and she began.

“This one I think is perfect for what we accomplished: ‘To Build A Home’ by Cinematic Orchestra.”

“Aw, Ryder.” Suvi cooed.

“When I first stepped onto this ship, I saw scared out of my mind for what needed to be done. I have to establish outposts, figure out how the Remnant worked-”

“And deal with Tann.” Drack added.

“Yes, and deal with Tann.” She chuckled. “It all seemed so overwhelming. Too many times I felt like dad was wrong in making me his successor- that Cora would’ve been a much better candidate.”

Cora gave her a sympathetic smile.

“But, as time went on and our crazy space family grew,” She motioned to her crew. “Things got… easier to manage. I really couldn’t have done any of this without you guys- that includes you SAM.” She mentioned to the AI in her head.

“Nor I you, Pathfinder.” He responded.

“Together we built this.” For a moment she turned and motioned her arms out towards the stars surrounding them, before turning back and facing her crew. “We did this. All of us. Together.”

“Meridian is a new beginning for your people and mine. Together.” Jaal added.

“It’s like a fairy tale.” She paused, her face scrunching in confusion. “Do you have those?” She asked the angara. “Where everyone walk off into the sunset, holding hands?”

Snickers came from all sides.

“At a time like this, I think it’s strange that you can’t resist making a joke.” He teased.

“I can so!” She retorted defensively.

Jaal shifted gave her a look that said ‘oh really?’

Clearing her throat, she began, a serious tone in her voice, “Jaal, our people…” She stopped. It wasn’t working. “Yeah, no, I can’t.”

Cackles of laughter sounds from the people surrounding her, and she soon joined in.

“I know.” He replied smugly. “But don’t worry, wouldn’t want you any other way.”

“Hey,” Peebee cried out. “The only one that’s allowed to want her is me. And the only one that’s allowed to have her is me, right babe?”

Freya was thankful that her dark skin hid her blush. “Of course, babe. I’m all yours.”

Peebee sent her a wink. “And I’m all yours.” She don’t hesitate to give Liam a swat as he gagged at the public displays of affection. “Shut up, Liam.” She scowled, making him laugh.

“Don’t worry, Peebee. We love watching you drool over the Pathfinder. It’s cute.”

As Peebee was getting ready to defend herself, Vetra stopped her. “It’s true, you do.”

Her blush tingling her cheeks, Freya subconsciously brought her hand up and started rubbing them in attempts to get rid of the feeling. “Anyways,” She began again. “Together we made Heleus a home for everybody. We should be proud of what we’ve accomplished.”

“Pathfinder, please be advised that you have achieved 100% viability on all known UNCs. Please access the Tempest vidcon on for an important update.” SAM interjected.

Eying her crew as she walked past them, she did as told and made her way to the meeting room and accessed vidcon communications.

“There’s a new task because we hit 100% viability?” She asked, tampering with her omni-tool.

“It is a significant milestone, Freya. Preparations have been made for some time.” SAM advised.

Her face scrunched up at the thought of potentially taking on even bigger responsibilities. “SAM, are any new responsibilities going to be dumped on me?”

“You have a high priority destination. Habitat 7.”

She wished SAM had some sort of physical feature so she could stare at him. “Why Habitat 7?”

“I have been instructed to not reveal mission parameters. Don’t be late, Pathfinder.”

She scowled. “I’m the Pathfinder! Don’t my commands take precedence?”

Getting nothing from SAM, she made her way back to the bridge. “Kallo, take us to Habitat 7. SAM says there’s something there for me to see?”  


* * *

 

The Tempest hovering above Habitat 7, memories of her father surfaced, and Freya began grinding her teeth. This was where it all began.

“So, back at Habitat 7.” She turned towards her crew, hoping they had some insight to the situation. “What am I supposed to see, and what’s it got to do with 100% viability?”

It was Kallo who answered her. “I’m getting Initiative signals- magnetosphere charges and atmosphere probes.”

That still didn’t answer her question.

“The vault here remains nonfunctional. But with 100% viability to invest, we’ve begun terraforming this world with Initiative technology.” Freya’s mouth gaped at SAM’s words. She turned away from her crew and faced the designated ‘golden world.’

“The good old fashioned ‘hard way.’ It’ll eventually be a home, too- thanks to you.” Kallo beamed.

Freya let out a choked laugh. “Dad would be proud.” She felt like she was going to start crying.

“There is one more item, Pathfinder.” SAM advised. “Opening channels to the Nexus, Meridian, Podromos, Diteaon, Taeve Uni, New Tuchanka, and Initiative allies.”

The bridge echoed with roaring cheers and praise. All aimed at the Pathfinder.

Now, she was crying.

“By unanimous vote, this world is to be renamed. Habitat 7 is listed astronomically as Ryder-1.” Freya didn’t care if SAM was able to express emotions or not. To her, he sounded proud.

She turned to face her crew.

Most of them were crying along with her. Liam was already wiping tears from his eyes. And so was Suvi.

That only made her cry harder.

Opening her arms for an embrace,  Jaal was quick to smother her in a loving, sniffling, hug and her entire team followed suit.

“Holy shit.” She sniffed against Jaal’s chest. “This is amazing.”

She could feel Jaal shaking as tried to sniff back his tears. “You have done an amazing thing, Ryder.” He praised.

“And we’re all proud of you.” Cora added, wiping away at the Pathfinder’s tears.

“I love you guys.” She croaked.

“We love you too, kid.” Drack chuckled, patting her back.

“This is your world, Pathfinder. Their future.” SAM’s comment made her smile.

“I couldn’t have asked for a better group of people to be fighting at my side.” She hiccuped, wiping more tears from her eyes.

“And we couldn’t have asked for a better Pathfinder to path-find for us.” Suvi squeezed her shoulders.

That made Freya snort. Despite the number of times she’d heard that very joke, she never got tired of hearing it.

“Thanks, guys.” She let out a shaky breath before wriggling around, signaling to the rest of her team to let go.

Everyone surrounding her- save for Peebee who had remained at her side- Freya’s eyes lit up, and gave them all a big cheesy grin.

“Oh no.” Jaal groaned. “Is this another joke?”

She ignored Jaal’s comment. “Before we left, Francisco was put off that I said we were going to have a real-Tempest crew-party. I told him that I’d try and convince Harry to let him out of medical for a few hours and get him to the Tempest to join in on the celebrations.”

Lexi narrowed her eyes. “If we have two Ryders on the ship I’m going to need a raise.”

“Where are you going with this, Pathfinder?” Cora asked, suspicion evident on her face.

“Anyways, I pull through on my promises. I want to have this party within the week- maybe add a few days, depending on how sturdy he is- so I want us to start organizing the little shindig.”

Liam scoffed. “Sounds easy. It’ll be like movie night, right?”

Gil let out a groan. “God, Pathfinder, if you let Liam choose the movies again I’m going to eject myself into space.”

Freya cackled at the glare Liam shot the engineer.

“We’ll work something out. But I have a question for you guys.”

They all looked at her, waiting.

“How do you plan a party in space?”

The moments of silence and confused stares that followed only made Freya more giddy.

“You planet!”

Jaal let out an expectant sigh. “And there it is.”

“Really, Ryder?” Kallo complained.

Gil shot her an annoyed look until something made him light up. “Ryder? You still in the pinching yourself stage of all this?”

Not registering what he’s said fast enough, Freya soon sound herself swarmed with the pinching fingers of her team.

Hissing and trying to block fingers, Freya let loose a few choice swear words whenever one of them pinched too hard, or pinched her sides.

“You all are assholes.” She griped, rubbing her arms.

“Yes, but we’re _your_ assholes.” Jaal replied, a smug grin on his face.

“Like or or not, kid, you’re stuck with us.” Drack chuckled.

“Luckily, I enjoy having you all around. So I’ll let you all stay.” Freya replied, sticking her nose up at them.

“Luckily for who, Pathfinder?” SAM asked.

Biting back a smile, she rolled her eyes. “For all of us, SAM.”

All jokes aside, she really did love her crew. Every single one of them; even if they didn’t admit to loving her jokes as much as she knew they did. She wouldn’t have them any other way.

“If you’re all done attacking me, I’m actually serious: we have a party to plan. And more of this path-found galaxy to explore.” She gave her crew a genuine smile. “You guys in?”

“Hell yeah we‘re in, Pathfinder!” Liam hollered, rousing a clamor of excitement to stir in the room.

Chuckling, she shook her head fondly. “You all are crazy.”

“And you still love us, don’t you?” Peebee hummed.

Freya nodded. “Yeah, I do.” She turned and faced the bridge, looking out towards the stars surrounding the ship. “Now, let’s keep exploring.”


End file.
